What Makes a Bender
by RuTakasheryuu
Summary: The Avatar Korra has her journey, and one non-bender has her own. This is the story of Koto as she trys to break what is possible and become a bender.
1. Revelation

I was inspired by my rant during the last episode 'revelations' to write my own fanfiction. At first it was an idea to respond to Amon, but I have bigger goals if I can get the help. I am looking for three or four original characters to add to my story. Keep in mind I will be following the rules of the Avatar world (with one exception). This is not a story about the Avatar though Korra and her group will have their cameos; there will be very little interaction. My goal is to keep along with the series, posting a new chapter every Sunday. I also intend to have the story spaced out with one chapter focused on my character, one on a supporting occ then a third to fit as necessary. The way I will pick which supporting character gets features is by going in order. If character A is posted first and I pick them, they get their dedicated story first and so on till I have cycled through every once and then again.

For potential occ creators, I will ask for a lot of input from you. This includes a partial (or full if you are up for it) collaboration on the story that focuses on your character. I am also a sucker for romance, so if your character doesn't already have someone, they are fair game. Following this introductory chapter, there will be a form and further information on oocs. This chapter will be shorter then future chapters because only my character is so far featured. If you chose to have your character already know mine and possibly have accompanied her, then it will leave room for your character to be added. Since I can't find the best forum for rp, this will be the next best thing. I want lots of input!

This starts focused on Korra just to set everything up.

################################################################

Mako and Korra stood among the throngs of anti-benders searching for Bolin. They couldn't believe this many people hated benders so much. Mako also couldn't believe his brother had gotten himself into such a mess in the first place. On stage, Amon was giving his speech about his background and what he intended to do. At the mention of taking away bending forever, commotion started in the back of the crowd.

Unbelievably as it seems, Mako watched in horror as the leader of the Triad apparently had his bending taken away. The show was incredible, lighting turning into fire then nothing at all. He was struck, ice sitting in his gut as he worried for his brother. Korra wanted to take the fight head on, he restrained her. "We need a plan, we can't take them all on." He had to admit, he was surprised she listened to him and asked him what the plan was then. They needed a distraction, and by now that distraction had med its way to the stage.

Leaping effortlessly, a young teen girl with a determined expression turned to face Amon. She had soft brown hair, near the shade of Korra's, held back in a ponytail with a blue flower in the band that held her hair back. The flower had to be fake, it didn't move right to be real. The only other adornment she seemed to possess was a striking necklace. It was a simple brown leather necklace with a pendent of a material Mako didn't recognize. The pendent was yellow on its outermost then turning shades of brillent red before a sharp blue center shaped very much like a flame. Yet no sign of who she was or which nation she hailed, though he was putting more bet on fire nation, or outskirt watertribe. She was far too pale for watertribe, not even close to Korra's lovely skin tone.

Her clothing didn't place her solely to one nation or another. She wore a teal sleeveless shirt, brown pants and shoes he couldn't' see from his position. Her eyes were green, not a clear give away in any direction as to what kind of bender she might be. Who else but a bender would stand up to Amon in an anti-bender revolution rally?

With fists balled, she began to speak in a barely controlled rage, "I have no art talent, an artists makes more money than I do. Will you take away their ability to ever create art to make things equal?" Amon didn't respond right way so she turned slightly look at the crowd to bring home her point. "If you are great at running, Amon will take away your ability to run, just to make it equal. Your satomoblies give you an unfair advantage to those of us that can't afford them, Amon will need those too. Are you great at singing, he'll take that away as well." There were murmers in the crowd; some obviously outraged, and other seeming to see her point.

Interjecting, Amon motioned for his chi blockers to stand down from their primed positions against the interloper. "My girl, I am not suggesting taking away someone's natural talents. I will take nothing from these people." He intended to win the crown back by proving the young girl wrong.

At the same time, Mako snapped out of it and had started to really look around. The girl had bought them time and given him an idea. Turning to Korra he suggested she create a distraction with the steam from the piping around them. Korra nodded and moved off to the side while Mako continued forward hoping the girl kept at it long enough to win them the time they needed.

"You are" she countered, pointing her finger towards Amon in a powerful motion but nothing came of it. There was no earth or fire, water or noticeable air. "Bending is natural, a Spirits given talent just like painting, or singing and just as natural as breathing or seeing! You take away bending today, what next will you take away? Will these people cheer when you take more natural given talents or their precious satomobiles?" The crowd was dead silent now, this wasn't as much as much them verses the other guys, and she was making it sound like it was something that could affect them.

Amon took a step closer to the girl, to her credit didn't back down, "You are taking this too far. I am only taking way the bending that is used to oppress the people and cause harm to them. It is because you are a bender that you do not see it that way." The label he gave her shifted the sea of consensus back to his favor; you could almost see him smile behind that unchanging mask.

"I am not a bender!" Her declaration was not a proud one but was given in the same strong voice she had been using. That caused a gasp from the crowd and even seemed to surprise Amon. "I dream of becoming a bender, it is my life's mission to becoming one. Impossible as it may seem, I will make it happen! An you, you are planning on suppressing the very thing that makes a bender a bender and stealing away an ability as normal as breathing! Satomobiles cause accidents that can kill people or destroy property, gonna take those away too? If you let someone take away one thing there is no stopping them from taking away everything!" There was a slight hesitation after she admitted her dream. She expected people to laugh at her, or lose all the footing she had gained in this argument by admitting to wanting to be one of the 'enemy'. They say it is impossible to take away bending, but Amon seemed to prove otherwise, that display should have given her as much credibility as it lost her.

There was no time to find out, hot steam busted out of the pipes around them as Korrra finally got the full distraction going.

The rally turned into even more chaos as they steam enveloped everything. The girl, Koto, was just as lost in it as everyone else seemed to be, hand no idea what was going on much less where her bearings were. It was a good thing no one could see much, as she backed up, she fell right off the end of the platform.

Mako and Korra were able to save Bolin, but neither had the time to give any thought to the girl who stood up and bought them time. Later they would ask, but none of them had a clue what her name was or who she could be. With the pressing issues at hand, solving that puzzle had to wait.

#####################################################

Okay, you see the break in the rules? My character Koto dreams of being a bender and the story will focus around her journey to try and make that a reality.

The form:

The Character's name:

The character's age:

The character's description:

Is the character a bender, if so what element?

Does your character already know mine, if so how do you expect they met?

What makes your character follow mine, do they have further goals following Koto around might accomplish?

Where they at the rally?

Tell me their history:

Do they have a pet?

Are you willing to help with the story when it pertains to your character, especially their centered chapter?

I won't kill them but are you alright with other traumas, such as being sick or hurt as well as being defeated from time to time?

Anything else you think of that would make me want to put your character in?


	2. The Night

I didn't get quantity, but great quality in responses. This next chapter was already in the works before the show aired, I am so happy it worked well into my plans.

As an aside, I very much dislike Asumi. Korra and Mako, not Bolin y.y.

Anyway, here goes nothing, enjoy the ride!

Discloser: Song Rin-Li belongs to Kurono-Angel, Li Na Chou belongs to Pochee, Haru Shouzinma and Rei Shouzinma belongs to Vnight. Koto belongs to me and everyone else belongs to the series creators.

#############

Off the edge of the, Koto hit the ground hard. She landed in a lump on the ground, her butt and back getting the worst of the fall. Wincing, she rubbed at her lower back and just happened to lean back at the right time. A flame shot forward, close enough that she could feel the intense heat. The flame jetted passed her face but it did cause fear. There was only one person it could be, this was an anti bending rally after all. "Song, it's me.", the person behind the flame had introduced herself in much the same way when they first met. Neither time had her as the target, at least she hoped. Song made a disgruntled noise before a tanned hand came through the thick steam. Reaching up with her own, she allowed Song to help her up. The outline of her companion was easy to see, but the steam was so thick it was hard to make out known details.

Song inquired, "Did you see the chi-blockers? There is a man with a mask that need crisping." It was clear by her voice she wasn't happy. Koto knew why, Song hated backing down from a fight, she never gives up when she picks a target. "Sorry, Song, I think someone else grabbed their attention. By the sounds of it, everyone is gone."

The frustrated exhale was strong enough to move the steam clear reveling dark green eyes and a scowl. At the same time, Song used an index finger to pull her black scarf down to rest below her chin. Her facial expression lightened a little and she remarked, "Well, I don't know how much support you won or lost but who ever made this building needs to be fired. It is a hot water problem." There was a chuckle on both sides of the steam as the two started out of the building.

"Why did you create the steam anyway? I was doing just fine." Who else would have done it? Song's answer never came, for the moment after Koto asked, they were greeted by a jet of flame just inches away from their face. Both had stopped short, one because she could burn and the other from surprise. Koto glanced sideways at Song and muttered, "And you told me this wasn't a traditional firebender greeting." For the second time that day she had up close and personal view of fire passing right in front of her face. This is the same way she had met Song, and even back then she asked if this was normal way for firebenders to introduce themselves. Song had said no, well, Koto was now disagreeing. Either that or she just attracted fire, another point to her being a firebender.

The person behind the flame looked just as surprised as they, obviously they were not her intended target. The girl's blue eyes grew wide and she started to apologize, "Sorry about tha-" Said apology was cut short as Song took that as a personal affront. "Who do you think you were shooting fire at? I don't take lightly to challenges." Song looked ready to fight, the heat radiating off of her as the fires were primed told Koto plenty.

And this is where Koto's trust in Song came out in full force. Before the other firebender could even get a scowl going, Koto stepped forward putting herself between the two firebenders. Not exactly a common tactic, but at a place like this, and the events that just happened, it was hard to believe the other firebender was a threat. "What is another bender doing here? I didn't see you on stage like the other hostages. I am Koto." She reached out her hand to the suntanned assailant.

In turn, the surprised bender alternated between a relatively warm expression to Koto, and an irritated glare to the fuming bender behind her. "I am Li Na Chou, I came to see how much of a danger Amon was. Impressive how you stood up to him. I had a good view from the back, you've quite the stage presences. I would like to help you with your goal." Li Na reached out her own hand to meet Koto's, who returned the shake with much more enthusiasm.

"Great! I have two fire bending teachers! Thats what I want to be, a fire bender." Two had to be better than one, though Song was the strongest she knew, this girl could either be better and teach them both, or need more practice and give Song someone else to correct. Speaking of, the fire bender wasn't going to stay quiet, she was much claimer after Li Na expressed approval of Koto and offered to help. "Hold fast, what was with the steam trick back there?" Since she didn't do it and Koto couldn't have, maybe it was this girl who felt the need to intervene before Koto got hurt.

Li Na again looked confused, "I didn't do it, so you didn't either?" It would have made since to her, if Song had done it. The other fire bender seemed to know Koto and might have done so to protect her friend. However, if neither did it, then who had. As Li Na reached a hand up to scratch a spot in her light brown hair as an absentminded gesture as she pondered, the bandages caught Koto's eye.

Concerned, Koto stepped closer and asked, "What happened to your arm, Li Na? And your leg? Were you burned? I have the best cream for it, happens to me enough as it is." She would not let the unwilling patient of hers get away without answers, but before her protests had to be more vocal, Song came to the unwitting rescue. With a smirk she hit the easiest button of them all, "Why that is awfully water bender of you." Need a laugh, that one works the best.

And it did, Koto tensed up and turned, glaring at Song. Her mental image of herself had Koto surrounded by flames so hot and strong that it sent Song's auburn hair flying back and sweat to appear. However, the reality was Song wasn't even impressed with the glair, fell flatter then water out of a bucket. It was amusing though, and her laugh continued.

They may have started in another argument, but at that moment a huge white polar bear dog ran past them. It was caring a man in her mouth and had two others on its back. The man looked like one of the ones cowering on the stage. Beyond that, she didn't get much time to view them before they barreled past, both Koto and Li Na winding up being physically tossed to the side.

Song was far enough back that a quick step to the side saved her form anything worse than getting a few strains of hair in her face. Koto on the other hand landed against the metal building with a thud. No harm done but she was stunned enough to stay where she was until Song helped her up, again. This time no flame passing her face, an improvement. Li Na was not so slow, she hoped up so fast it almost looked like she bounced up. The second she was up, the fire bender sent out a jet of flame from her right hand in retaliation. The polar bear dog was far ahead and probably didn't even know anything had happened. Still, Li Na felt a little better.

Recovering enough, Koto dusted off her brown pants and temporally forgot about Li Na's injuries. "Well, no one seems to be following that group, guess we missed the rest of the party. We better get back home, chasing ratgaters in the dark never goes well." It was disappointing, to have missed the fight. However, she wasn't all that concerned, sharp contrast to her companion.

The missed fight was a bit irritating to Song, like a bug caught between her shoulder blades inside of her red shirt. It didn't steal all her attention, Li Na's fire display had her focus. They would need to test it out, but at the moment Song felt she was the stronger of the two and that was reassuring in of itself.

Koto walked off, heading east towards the house they were renting with earned money. A kind old lady let them stay there for a lot cheaper than anywhere else in the town. The only thing she asked beyond a little bit of rent was no fire bending in the house. Given that the old lady lived on the second floor, neither of the residents could blame her much. Song walked to her left following her stride while Li Na followed behind. Given that she was the only one who had no clue where they were headed, there was no problem following.

In doing so, she had chance to really look at the two ladies. Seems everyone got some of the same message. Those two both had sleeveless shirts, no one told her of the requirements. There was too much the same between the now three and just enough off to almost make it seem they all read the same 'what to wear' guide and just got mixed up. For instance, all three of them had their hair in ponytails. Koto's was a few shades darker then her own light brown hair and came down to her shoulder blades. Song's was a brilliant shade of auburn and was inches longer reaching all the way to her elbows. Li Na wondered if they had the same hair style before meeting or after. They didn't look like sisters, while both had green eyes, Song was shades darker than the paler Koto. Come to think of it, so was she, but hers was as much sun as natural skin tone.

They both wore sleeveless shirts, another message Li Na did not get. However, she got the color right. In this respect she was similar to Song in that they were both wearing red shirts. Song also had black bottoms, but was not wearing shorts but rather long pants like Koto. Neither of the other females spoke on the walk, at least in that way she didn't feel too much like an intruder. Still that comfortable silence between the two spoke of familiarity, she felt more like she was taking up the same space rather than being part of the group. Since Koto already had a fire bender to look out for her and train her, how much was Li Na really needed? Before she could become disgruntled with everything, they stopped. In front stood a rust color two story house with a chimney already smoking.

Koto turned around and smiled, "Welcome to our home, we are only renting the place for a small while. After I visit Aang's memorial we should be on our way." Turning back, she walked through the door Song had just opened. The house was nice enough, no fire in the fire place so the smoke had to be coming from a fire place on the second floor. The lay out was pretty strange, one overly large room held everything. The small kitchen lay to there left at one end of the room. A stove with a small white icebox and one counter plus a metal island four feet from the counter space which had four stools. Not one looked the same as another. The other end of the left wall had a green curtain that blocked of what Li Na assumed was some sort of room.

In the middle was a green tattered sofa and two chairs facing the empty fireplace. There was just too much room for what little was in there. It felt like such an odd space. Instead of question that, Li Na asked Koto "Why are you going to the memorial island?" While she was asking, she wasn't looking at Koto but watching as Song vanished behind the curtain.

Poking her head out from the open ice box, Koto replied while chewing on something she had found within, "My plan to become a bender starts with meditating at Aang's memorial. I am hoping if I ask the Avatar, he might help unlock my ability. Roku is who I want, being a fire bender first; however, I feel Aang is the most recent incarnation and asking him first might help with Roku." As Koto went back to hunting, Li Na was sorry she asked. The answer she received answered absolutely nothing. Still, if thats what they thought would help, then that was where she'd go too.

Walking over to the couch, she just sat down looking at the bangs she could now see. They had the gear, so they had to be serious.

Koto walked over and handed Li Na a warmed meat bun and she herself took a large bite out of the one she had. Li Na made the mistake of reaching out with the arm that was hurt. Once again it became for front of Koto's attention. "Oh, I forgot about that. Here hold on a minute." Turning around she went over to the leather bag that must have been hers. As she moved things around, she pulled out a sack. The sack looked harmless until Koto got closer and she could smell it. The fishy odor was enough to almost enough to make Li Na lose interest in what she was eating.

"I'll pass, that smells horrid!" No one helped her, the offer of assistance now by a stranger didn't sit well either. It may not have been an offer, though, because her refusal hadn't stopped Koto. "Trust me, I use this all the time, it will help heal the skin." No fire bending was needed to stop the attempt at helping, Song once again had good timing. The fire bender emerged, hair now down and dripping from a bath and she was now dressed in loose sleeping cloths.

Getting up, Koto called out, "Next!" and ran to the bathroom for her own bath. At least Song's state answered an unasked question, behind the curtain was water. With Koto out of the room, Li Na decided to try asking her other question again, "Why are we going to Avatar Aang's memorial island? How is that supposed to help Koto learn to bend?"

Song finished drying her hair with the towel and responded, "Koto thinks it will help. I am actually wanted to see Roku's memorial so that will be interesting. However, I know the way for her to really learn to bend."She was being cryptic for a reason, and Li Na walked right into it. "What is that?" With a laugh, Song responded, "Oh, you'll see tomorrow early. We can't go to the memorial for a few days due to tourists." The laugh set Li Na off a little, there was something foreboding about it but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Koto came back out with two bundles in her arms, "Your turn, Li Na, here is your sleeping bag too. Better hurry up, you have a long day ahead." Her smile was unwavering, but Li Na didn't trusted, something was up. Watching the two a moment, she went and bathed as well. Coming out to a quite room, both ladies already tucked in for the night. Shrugging, she went to bed as well, not comfortable whatever waited her in the morning.

For several days after that fated day, most of their days were take up by training. It was clear why the room was so strange, it was left open for bending practice. While Koto was the main target, Li Na got hers too when her grace failed her and she fell. Song was not above it either, she practiced every move with them never asking something of them that she could not do herself.

When the time came, the three got on a boat and were taken out to Aang's memorial island. It appeared they had picked a day no one would be there. It was bizarre why it was so quite. Koto expected more people to be here, at least care takers. Still, that was better for her. Together the three walked into the inner sanctum without hesitation. Koto walked forward and crossed her legs as she sat down. With eyes closed she tried to meditate to beg for help.

Try to was key, Song and Li Na were busy talking to one another. "I still say she is waterbender material." Li Na disagreed, as fresh fishy smelling bandages were to attest, "No, earthbender, she is too stubborn." Koto had finally succeeded to her treatment when she wore Li Na down to the point where she didn't have the strenght to resist. She had the healers nature of a waterbender maybe, but was unmovable in a different way. Not quick and flickering like a flam but steady and predictable. There was something comforting about, but it still made her uneasy. No one helped her before and accepting it from someone else was just unnerving.

Koto was not all gentle, as evident by the anger flair up as she spun in her position to face her friends, "F I R E, fire bender!" To which Li Na and Song responded one after the other, "Oh look," spoke Li Na with a small smile. Following her, Song responded with a grin of her own, "She can spell!" Both laughed at the shared idea, and Koto's responding snarl. In the passing days they had gotten more comfortable around each other. There were plenty of fights, usually because one or the other firebender insulted the other's bending, Koto always stepped in and seemed to lower the hostility to a workable level.

They had chosen a late time to come but Koto was determined to stay the night and mediate. The peace was shattered before she even knew what happened. One moment she was meditating, the next something connected against her head and the world went bright. The bright light died away and all there was, was darkness.

Sun, Song's raven hawk woke Koto. He had found them and his sharp calls were enough to pull Koto out of her darkness. As she got up, the sun met her eyes and caused sharp pain. Reaching one hand up she felt the back of her head, there was a large bump. "What happened," she asked groggily. Sun cawed in the most unhelpful of manners, seeming to shrug when he adjusted his wings.

A better answer came behind her from a smoldering Song, "We were ambushed." Her words were bitter and seething, there was a fight and she was taken out of it almost before she knew it was happening. Her pride was hurt more than her body. "Chi blockers came from the ceiling, Li Na and I were blocked completely the same time one of them bashed you upside your head. It happened so fast I couldn't even yell." The memories of the helplessness and indication flared up in her belly.

Beside her an equally perturbed Li Na remarked, "There was no warning, after I felt the fingers blocking my bending, I was knocked out as well." Koto was lucky she didn't have a clue what was going on. To have your bending just taken without even a chance to fight was the worst feeling she could think of. That was not a light statement, she knew some very bad feelings like rejection from her family and still this was the worst she could think off.

Koto wasn't able to get up right away, the world was spinning too much but she had to look her friends. Their hair was a mess, but otherwise on the outside they looked grumpy but alive. They had matching sour expressions, both sitting up with their knees to their chest, arms folded and chins on their arms watching her. It is obvious they had been awake longer then she had, perhaps they had been worried for her?

She was just as worried for them and asked, "Your bending?" It was a hard question, she was terrified for them. While her bending could not be taken because she didn't have it, they did. The affects of having their bending taken away was too horrible to contemplate. The Triad members who had theirs taken during revelation had all committed suicide two days after their bending was taken forever.

Li Na responded first, creating a small fire in her palm. Right after creating it, she closed her hand. She was far too angry to keep the fire stable at this moment. Likewise, Song did the same thing. Her flamed flared up in her hand several times before she finally banished it. Why were they targeted? Why did Amon not take their bending? One thing was clear, he would roast for the indignity they faced.

###########################################

I am just going to introduce Song and Li Na for right now, need to make sure I have them right before bringing in more characters, but next chapter they will meet the Shouzinmas. If I need to make a lot of edits and this chapter isn't as long as I think it will be, then I will add them in. If not, next chapter I promise!

If you can't tell, this is based after episode four. They weren't the targets, Korra was, but were dispatched before Amon ambushed Korra that night.

Please let me know what you think. I especially want to know if my pacing was alright, if the chapter was too long/short and if I gave Li Na and Song equal attention to Koto's attention. Comments welcome!


	3. Fire, Fire, air earth and water

Alright, on to the next chapter! So far so good, adding in the last three characters. After this, I'll be ready to try my dedication chapters. If there is more I feel I need to do with Koto, especially in response to something in the show I feel I can use, then you will get two chapters in one week instead of my planned one a Sunday. I know, you are heart broken right? ^.~

Haru and Rei belong to Vnight, incidentally Vnight also gave us the only male of the group. Really don't think I planned this out well, at least no more firebenders! Ryly belongs to xoxsillygoose. Song belongs to Kurono-Angel and Li Na belongs to Pochee.

Part of this was written before the next episode aired it could be longer. If the mortar sets in right you won't be able to tell.

Well that won't be hard, this episode was awful. Already didn't like Asumi and the whole episode was mostly awkward.

#################################################

The trip back to the Republic Cit was a quite one. Koto was suffering from the head injury. There was no blood but her mind was foggy. She couldn't clearly focus on anything. Not even Sun, whom seemed to either no she needed someone, or had the good sense to leave his brooding mistress be. If she had all her facilities in order, she might have wondered why the boat wasn't catching on fire. Instead, her green eyes gazed out to the surroundings absently stroking the raven hawk's feathers, alternating between almost poking the poor thing's eye out, missing all together or getting the sweet spot between the wings.

Song was steamed, almost enough to cause the air to wave around her as she about combusted with fury. She never gave up, never backed down from a fight. Ever. Here these Chi blockers come out of nowhere and ambush them. The scene was playing in her mind, over and over. She and Li Na were talking casually, comparing firebending training and showing little tricks. Li Na's flame almost lopped over but with a little coaching from Song it was up righted. Li Na has a lot of heat, just not as much focus. Then it happened.

The chi blockers descended, incapacitating Koto before they were able to register they were under attack. Song had just enough time to start a blazing fist when every chi point in her body was violently blocked. There wasn't even a chance to fight back and the last image she had before blacking out where those yellow eyes crouching over a defenseless Koto. It was to the point she didn't know what made her madder, that she was taken out without a fight, or that the one nonbender of their team was taken out in front of her eyes and she failed to do anything. The distinction between failing due to avoidable or unavoidable circumstances didn't exist. Koto trusted her and she let her down, she let herself down and the group as a whole.

It was a lot to shoulder, but she wasn't shouldering it alone. Li Na also steamed the air around her, her blood boiling. The same instant Koto was hit, she was also incapacitated. Unlike Song, she didn't even have the second to create a flame again. To not even get a shot, to not even have the moment to fight back was eating her alive. The anger was consuming, and forced her to clench her teeth just to keep from yelling. These were her new friends and she hadn't been able to help them. All she could do was watch as the bravest nonbender she knew was taken out so harshly and view the battle being won without so much as being able to burn a boot. How could her body give out without her will's consent?

Amon was never their focus, yet. Frankly, besides helping Koto become a bender, Li Na didn't know what their focus was. Her desire to help Koto was what kept her with the two, and a bit of loneliness. Whatever kept Song must have been more than her reasoning. What then, when Koto becomes a bender? At least, unlike Song, Li Na was able to turn her thoughts elsewhere. While troubling, it gave her peace from the brooding.

They made land, each unsteady on the boat but Koto was downright drunk in her movements. She was so unsteady, her head hurting so much that she would have fallen overboard into water she couldn't possibly hope to swim in if it hadn't been for Song. This was an act without thinking. Neither companion had time to think each just noticing the near disaster before Song jumped into action. Throwing her arm out she grasped Koto firmly by the upper arm. There was a chance it might bruise. It wouldn't be the first she had given Koto, nor worse than the alternative. The act was able to stabilize the wounded girl, but it was only a matter of time before both went for swim as they were.

While she didn't act as fast as Song, Li Na did have the chance to think about this for a few seconds. Jumping out of the boat, she turned swiftly to assist. A second she was down, hip slamming into the stone of the peir as the water make the surface unbearably slippery. Not one to allow a setback, Li Na got right back up and put a hand out to grasp the unsteady Koto's other arm. Her blue eyes met Song's green and for a moment, everything was relayed instantly and without a word needing to be said. Song let go of Koto's arm and Li Na pulled. Between the three, though Koto was almost more of a hindrance then a help, they were able to all get out of the boat.

Li Na was hurt, her hip bruised and minor scrapes on her legs that stung more then they hurt. When Koto recovered, she'd want to treat them. The thought brought a small cornucopia of thoughts and emotions. Worry and sadness were first, worry that Koto would not recover and sadness that she would be lost to damage they couldn't truly see. Then there was a longing, she almost wished she could hear the other girl worried so for her, unfamiliar to rely on someone. It wasn't quite relying, that was too much trust, too strong of a word. There was something else, acceptance maybe, acclamation perhaps. What it was didn't matter at this time. All she had to do was assist Song in getting Koto home. Roku would have to wait. Not that he was going anywhere, mind.

Part of the walk was uneventful, no one saying anything. Song and Li Na were in their own worlds and Koto was trapped in the world of goatsheep fuzz.

From the front a blast of wind blew right though the trio. Each of the ladies had their hair thrown back and the bottom's of Song's pants went wiping around in the breeze. This wasn't just normal wind, or the wind tunnel like effect groups of tall buildings can create. It was a measured action. Both firebenders were primed, already itching for a fight as it was and now they had Koto to protect. She was a liability right now, a burden that neither would just toss to the side.

Behind them a man but out from side street. He had short white hair, blown back like theirs were. It was wet, how he managed that so far from the water was a small wonder no one had time to think about. For as he turned, he had an ice attack going, aimed in the direction of the air. That same direction that went right through Koto.

The man's tan, blue jacket and light eyes gave him away as water tribe, if the water bending didn't do that enough as it was. However, a waterbender can't just pull ice out from its course like water. He clearly didn't intend to attack the woman he was about freeze.

Neither firebender took in the shocked look on the assailant's face. They had reacted. Already ready for a fight, and both willing to protect Koto, perhaps not for the exact same reasons but along the same vein. They had both turned, one foot still and their grips on Koto did not waiver. Their other hands, Song's right and Li Na's left both shot out a stream of fire right at the ice. Between the two of them, the flame drew a blue hue and turned the ice into nothing but vapor completely skipping the liquid faze.

The man didn't show too much emotion either way, not overly concerned by what he had done. At least, he wasn't falling all over himself to apologize. The two firebenders wanted to fix that.

Before anything went out of hand, a voice came from above them, "Haru!" The unhappy female who stated that name jumped down from her post on a pole. She had white hair like the male, a lighter blue jacket and black pants instead of gray. There was obvious concern on her face as she saw what could have been a disaster. They were testing which one was stronger and between the two, they almost hurt someone very badly. Someone that looked like she had been hurt enough. Airbending was not an offensive talent, but she made it so. Waterbending on the other hand could cause quite a bit of harm as it almost had. " I am soo sorry for what my brother almost did! I am Rei and that guy is my brother, Haru." She pointed to her brother as her timely intervention saved him from facing two firebenders already well angry.

Haru didn't appear intimidated in the least, keeping his guilt and a healthy sense of disturbed under cool sheets. Could he take two firebenders on? Possibly, certainly would see if he had to, but he had no desire to harm an innocent people either and did feel bad for almost attacking not only an innocent lady, but one who appeared hurt.

When Song and Li Na didn't immediately respond, Rei continued, "Please, let my brother and I help, to make up for what almost happened." At being volunteered, Haru looked a tiny bit perturbed. It was something, and only the tip of the iceberg.

If it were up to Li Na, she'd burn the waterbender into a puddle, certainly didn't trust their offer to help in the least. However, fighting would be difficult with Koto and she didn't want to endanger her. Song on the other hand saw the benefit to ice. With a sigh and a mental curse to Koto, even hardly conscious the girl was STILL rubbing off on her. "If he could refrain from freezing her head off, we could use the help. Follow us." The cooling of ice water could possibly help with the damage done to Koto, which had to be bad since she wasn't saying anything.

The whole time Koto reminded silent, staring unfocused. It was all she could do to remain upright. Nothing in the world made sense to her, the sky or the people around her. There was no way to put her finger on what didn't make sense, it just didn't. Making sense didn't even make sense.

Haru moved forward, since his sister volunteered him he intended to carry the affected member of the group. Neither girl allowed that, they were strong enough to take care of their own. Li Na didn't trust them and Song wouldn't dream of letting anyone else do what she could do herself.

Resuming their walk, they left the twins to glance at each other before lagging behind. The trio still hadn't introduced themselves, kinda rude if you ask Rei, but she likewise kept it cool under wraps. The walk wasn't long and the house was very nondescript. Just an average two story house with an outside entrance to the second floor. As the door was opened, both siblings stood at the door a moment. The room looked so off. Besides the icebox, stove and counter on the left wall and the curtain on the other wall opposite from the door, it looked just off.

There was too much space and it was laid out so awkwardly that neither sibling felt completely welcomed to walk in. They were dealing with the same confusion that had Li Na the first night she had come to the house.

There was more in the room this time, the sleeping bags already laid out the day before in preparation for the trip home after visiting Aang's Memorial the day before. Rei followed the wave in and assisted Song and Li Na in laying Koto down without causing more harm to her. The airbender wanted to know so baldy what happened but as of yet she couldn't speak, Even with her personality, the silence was too placed to risk breaking.

Song spoke first, this was her plan after all. Glancing at Haru she commanded, "Place your hands on the sides of her head and cool them. Don't freeze her, just cool her down a little, it might help with the trauma." She was no healer, that was Koto if anyone, but one thing she did know was to cool down usually helped and it was all they had at their disposal. She and Koto didn't have much money, certainly not enough for a doctor. What Li Na had was unknown since it never came up before. Given that Li Na hadn't suggested a doctor also seemed to confirm they were on the low side of help.

Haru agreed, he also was not a healer but had more experience with using his waterbending to help. Walking towards the injured girl, he slowly unzipped his dark blue jacket. Between the tan and his undershirt, his watertribe pendent really stood out. It was the first time Song thought for an instant that this man was attractive. He was toned and her kind of handsome. The waterbending she could have overlooked if it weren't for the attack on Koto. For now she whispers to Li Na, "Be ready to warm her if he goes too far." Li Na nods her head, not mentioning her plan was much the same, except for a charred waterbender. That was on Song's list too, she was just delegating.

The cooling worked well, and was a bit of a challenge to Haru. He wasn't used to having to control his waterbending so precisely. It couldn't be too cold but had to be cool enough to work. He focused intently on the temperature control, his light eyes glued to Koto's sleeping face. There was no outward sign that this was doing anything but he was committed. While this hadn't been his idea, he was volunteered and would not leave without putting everything else he had into it.

Rei was getting antsy. She didn't know what they were expecting to happen but the lack of anything but heavy silence made her restless. With a deep breath, she abandoned the idea of talking, so far any attempt was met with silence. Crossing her legs, she went into meditation. Tenzin would be pleased and it was all she could do.

Song tighten her grip on her pant leg, knuckles going white as she looked for signs. What she was looking for wasn't clear, but her gaze wouldn't miss it. She and Li Na saw it at the same time, Haru slipped a bit and Koto's lips were turning blue. Li Na just spoke up first, "Stop, she has gotten too cold." As soon as she spoke up, Haru broke his concentration and stopped his attempt. Koto was still sleeping, there was sign either way but her color came back.

"Well", Song cut in, "I don't know anything else we can do. We'll keep watch on her." It was more of a dismissal then she might have intended, but these two people did not make her comfortable. Li Na was in agreement, there was no telling if this even did any good or more harm than good.

Haru didn't like just leaving a project undone. Once he was committed to something, he saw it through. "We'll be back tomorrow just to see how she is doing." Standing, he put a hand on his sister's shoulder to pull her out of meditation. Rei likewise got up and followed her brother out. Coming back wasn't that appealing. For Firebenders, the two females were cold and blocked off.

In the morning, Koto awoke. She was confused about what happened between Aang's memorial and getting home. A lot of what happened was foggy and it took her time to process that she was home. Some things still didn't make sense, like why Song was sleeping sitting up. She was leaning against the wall like she was sitting vigil and Li Na was sleeping awkwardly, her head resting on her arm as she slept on her front but at the hips on her side nearby.

"Song? Li Na?" Reaching forward she nudged Li Na and roused her. Both women looked right at her but didn't speak right way, like they were waiting for something. "What happened last night? I remember getting to shore. Firebending? There were two other people, I heard their voices and coolness but I can't quite remember what was going on." Both Li Na and Song let go a breath as if they had been holding it. For Song, Koto was the closet to her than anyone else, she was the only person who never let her down. For Li Na, she was almost surprised that she was bothered so much about this and was just as concerned. There was just something about Koto and her dream, her courage, to see that go so soon was unthinkable.

Song reacted first, moving forward and hugging a now shocked Koto. Li Na started to reach out her hand but retracted it, she still felt awkward about such a show and even more so since Song beat her to it. Those two were much closer than she ever hoped to be. Instead, she answered the questions, "You were hurt worse than we thought. On the way back a waterbender nearly iced you, we stopped him. He helped after, I think." Really, she didn't know what was really wrong with Koto or if the cold helped at all.

Koto smiled, "Thank you both for helping me. I look forward to meeting them and thanking them! It would be wonderful to learn a bit from a waterbender!" She was unconcerned about the attack they mentioned. If they allowed the waterbender to help then it must be alright, Song wouldn't let anyone near her if she thought they would hurt her. She trusted the other woman completely and totally.

Song couldn't help herself, as she pulled back from the hug she said, "Finally, someone to teach you your element, water," The responce was just what she expected and a great sign Koto was still Koto. Koto glared, again in her mind there was fire everywhere shifting as she gave her hardest glare. "I am a firebender!" There was nothing wrong with water, just wanted fire.

Laughing, Song stood up and put her hand out, "Well then firebender, get up enough lying about!" Koto took her hand and stood steady this time. She left Song and Li Na to put away the sleeping bags, pretty happy they were even letting her get away with that. As she headed towards the ice box there was a knock at the door. Opening it she was greeted by twins. The male was cute, very cute in his dark blue jacket, gray pants and adorable white hair spiked up. The female was lovely too, long white hair and a lighter jacket but darker pants. "Hello, I am Koto, can I help you?" She smiled brightly, a relief for Rei. Another off set Firebender wouldn't pleasant. She responded first, the more forward of the two. "Hi, I am Rei, you got caught between Haru and my contest and he almost hurt you." She nudged her brother playfully and finished, "He helped, or tried to help, how are you feeling?"

The firebenders behind Koto started to converge at the door, protective and skeptical. Unlike her companions, Koto wasn't the least bit concerned or suspicious, "I missed a good show, then! I love seeing other benders at work. I may not be one yet, but I will find a way to become one." When neither twin laughed, they passed her big test and she just smiled more. "Thank you, Haru for helping me, and thank you Rei as well. I am sure you know Song and Li Na then." While she wanted to be a firebender, the idea of seeing other types was always exciting.

Rei liked her, she had big dreams. "Wow, that is amazing! If you want to be a waterbender or airbender we could help. We are probenders ourselves!" Granted that wasn't as much to brag about. They were out of the finals this year. Though watching the fire ferrets was almost as good, they were the team she liked the best.

Behind them another voice piped up, "Koto? I heard you were here." The twins turned to the side, startled by the voice as much as the others. After taking a bit of time to study the tanned green-eyed girl, Koto finally placed her, "Ryly right? I remember meeting you right before that rally, did you make it out okay?" Ryly stood out because she had been talking to her before Amon got her blood boiling. In all the confusion and events that followed, she forgot the girl she had met until now.

Ryly grinned, impressed that she wasn't the only one that remembered. Without being invited, she breezed into the house, passing Rei and Haru to enter the house and give Koto a hug. She just had an ease about her, probably what was keeping Li Na and Song from roasting her. Ryly looked around at all the unfamiliar faces. Rei looked a lot like her when she let her hair down, except her hair was jet black and the other had an unusual white color hair. The male wasn't bad, "Who is the hottie, one of your boyfriends?" That sort of question usually got her a fun reaction, but almost no one reacted. Cool crowed, but at least she pegged Koto right. The girl was confused, then blushed and explained, "No, we just met Haru and Rei." Though if Haru had a great personality behind that cool facade, that would be a great thing to have.

The ease of Ryly complemented Koto's own and she happily introduced everyone since only she and Rei were open enough to really interact with strangers. "This is Song and Li Na, they were both at the rally too, I met Li Na there. She agreed to help me on my journey. Song and I have already traveled a bit on our way. Haru and Rei I have just met. Well, lets not all sit around, come on and lets eat!" She reached out and grabbed Haru's sleeve and Ryly followed suit by grabbing Rei. While Haru might have resisted, Rei went along. "The rally? What rally?" This had to be a big event, bringing so many people together, but it wasn't one she was sure she had heard of.

All Song and Li Na could do was sigh. First, pony tails were far too common, just an edge of girlish pride, and second, Koto seemed set on collecting a gaggle of benders. Song for one wanted it back to the way it was, just her and Koto. Even now she longed for just Li Na and herself with Koto. There were too many people and the talkative members were almost bonding as they spoke. The only ones standing off was herself, of course, Li Na and Haru. Haru wasn't so bad, but this was getting to be too much.

#############################################

I know it was a bit rushed at the end, I wanted to get everyone out and introduced. Let me know what you think!


	4. And the winner is

Well, I am officially hating Legend of Korra. I can't stand Amon, at all. Its not that he is a villain, I liked Azula, didn't mind Ozai (zuko doesn't really count) Liked Mum-ra and most show villains. However, Amon is absolutely horrible and I really cannot stand him. He makes the series unwatchable for me.

Kurono-Angel, I agree about Koto making a better waterbender. She however is giving her 'famous' glare. Said glare never impressed Song ^.^;

Expect more chapters, I want to put another chapter out this week focusing on Song. The one a week doesn't feel like enough to address the show and give each character the spot light they deserve.

This chapter will be dark because the episode was dark. I am sorry if anyone doesn't like that their characters lost, especially since just about everyone has 'never backs down' on their character sheet. If it makes anyone feel better, Avatar lost too. (Song, don't hate me ^.^;;)

############################################################

The small house that Koto and Song shared had grown tremendously smaller over the last few days. While Song showed signs of brooding about, often in a corner with her arms crossed, even she was starting to warm up to some members of the group. It became a bit of an on going joke about Song and Haru. Song had her spot she usually stayed and Haru had his own. The white haired young man usually leaned against the left wall and Song sat against the right. Hot and cold, Koto would tease. On the other hand, Koto was loving just about every minute of it. She found fast friends with Rei and Ryly, both with outgoing personalities to match her own. Li Na tended to gravitate towards Song, or Koto and Ryly when Rei was absent. Before, Li Na could get along closer with Koto due to the latter being outgoing but subdued. With Rei and Ryly, she became even more energetic and that helped Li Na get closer to Song in friendship. No one was excluded in any fashion, an none was left out allowing for the group as a whole to get to learn one another.

Training still went on, Song and Li Na alternately teaching what they knew and Koto eagerly learning. It has changed a lot with the new additions. Haru surprised when he stepped forward from his own spot away from the group and offered to teach Koto waterbending moves. He could see the way she moved, too sweeping. Even when Song would correct and show the right move, the sudden and stiff moves always became more continuous then a firebender should be. The suggestion, at first, angered Koto who gave her fiery glare. A glare that impressed Haru about as much as it did Song.

The action caused both Song and Li Na to laugh. Song laughed harder, the first time anyone but Koto had heard her really laugh. While supremely confused, this did cause Haru to smile. Only when the lovely sound of laughter petered out did he ask, "What is wrong with waterbending?" Maybe he was warming up to them as well, there was a pout to his voice that was completely for effect though his feelings were not hurt in the least.

Koto dropped her fearsome glare as she explained, "I want to be a firebender, not a waterbender." She would be a firebender, one day soon she would be able to wield the fire that her imagination begged for. Then she would match herself image!

Ryly always stayed away when they did their bending practice. No one had yet asked, after the night she woke up in cold sweats, even the looks stopped. She was sure they didn't know, but Koto made her doubt even that. As of yet, she wouldn't talk about it, but it seemed like the bender to be sensed something. Evidence was that their bending practice with actual fire only happened once when she was with them, the same day as the nightmare. Since then, Koto found reasons to just go alone with Song and Li Na. Haru tended to go along to keep things from going out of hand. Leaving Ryly to spend time with Rei. Even at that moment, she had been talking to Rei about the pro-bending threat Amon had made earlier. Stopping her conversation, she joined in "You can adapt other styles. Why not try learning the waterbending stances too?"

Not to be left out, Li Na threw out, "Exactly, you should learn the water bending as well, might come in handy." How helpless Koto looked, the logic of her friends weighing on her pride. Though her smile died down when Koto's grew far too big to mean anything good.

Oh now she had an idea, if they wanted her to learn waterbeing stances even though she was a firebender at heart, then Koto would drag the firebenders with her. "Alright, Haru, Song, Li Na and I are ready. You'll show us waterbending and we will show you firebender. I am sure we can all learn a lot from each other." And that made it worth it, Song and Li Na appeared less then thrilled. About time she turned the waterbender joke on them! Still, neither was going to back down so they wound up dragged into the lesson.

At this, Ryly decided to finally join in as well. Not one to sit on the sidelines, she stood up from her place on the couch. Her long dark brown hair was loose so she pulled it back into its standard pony tail and stepped forward. to get into a stance in the large empty training floor.

Rei smiled and leapt over the couch with ease moving to join the group. She always moved as if she weighted nothing, over things like the air was helping her. It was effortless from as far as Koto had ever seen. An act the other envied just a bit. While Tenzin was teaching her how to be a proper air bender, there was a rebellion in her and this idea of learning other styles was just what she needed to feed it. Her brother was a genius! Well, he was her twin after all.

The training session didn't last long, for a number of reasons. Haru was a more hands on teacher and had made the mistake of correcting Song's arm sweep by putting his hands on her shoulder and arm from behind. The act cost him a few hairs from a startled and none too happy to be touched firebender. The other reason was the whole group wanted to go the pro bending game. Rei and Haru wanted to support the fire ferrets, they couldn't wait to see the wolf bats loose and get kicked down a notch. Koto loved all things bending related and couldn't wait to see the championship. Song claimed not to care for the sport, stating instead that she wanted pay back and if Amon was going to show himself, then she was going to be there. Li Na agreed, likewise being unable to stand that she lost without even getting a chance to fight. Ryly wasn't going to be left out, or tell anyone she had bet a small amount on the wolfbats.

While the armadillo wolves were out championship, Rei and Haru were going as if they were to compete. They met the rest of the group an hour before the event at the event center. Rei had her long white hair braided, its end tide with a red ribbon instead of the usual silver in homage to the fire ferrets. Due to Tenzin's presents, she reluctantly went in air bender fashion, yellow tunic with the red shoulders. This was completely not her style but to be more serious about training in air bending, she had to follow the traditions that were not her own. The tornado pendent was still very visible, small rebellion sprinkled in her look.

Haru followed his sister with subtle support without being cartoony. Instead of his usual blue and silver bandana, he had a red one, Mako being one of his personal friends when they were not rivals. He too lacked the normal dress, forgoing his dark blue jacket for just his simple dark blue undershirt for comfort sake. More than one lady in the group noticed this.

Koto had convinced, with a lot of effort, to have Song and Li Na join her in showing some support of their own, though she was by far the most fan girl of the group. Around her neck was deep red banded scarf with bright red following the markings of the fire ferret tail. She had her brown hair down, with only the top of her hair in a ponytail held back by a red hair tie but the rest hung loose. She even forwent her teal style to where a bright red sleeveless shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Her shirt had an adorable picture of a fire ferret on it. She was grinning ear to ear.

Song was noticeably less pleased. If Koto hadn't tricked her by starting the conversation with replacing her scarf, she might not have agreed to anything. Begrudgingly, she sported a few bits of fire ferret gear. Her normally long auburn hair was pulled back into a flawless bun. Koto being the master of manipulation, had managed to decorate the neat high bun with red and brown beads matching perfectly in rows with white string braided into sections of her hair. That was all the crazy nonbender hand managed to do. Li Na made the mistake of complementing the skill and became the new target.

Li Na didn't know quite if she wanted to pull her hair out or leave it as it was. Koto had not provided a mirror to show the fruits of her efforts. Li Na's light brown hair was pulled up into two buns perched high on her head, white ribbons holding them up with little red paw charms hanging loose on either side from brown strings Koto has braided into the buns. She wore a red shirt, not nearly as bright as Koto's but just as sleeveless. Rather then copy Song's black pants, she had dark brown pants on that flared out. At least the attire was decent, she'd give Koto that.

Ryly, on the other hand, had gotten away with getting ready on her own and joining up with the group. She came with a steel gray top and deep green shorts, her hair let loose from its usual ponytail but held back with a silver bandana. There was a lock of dark brown hair that resembled the leader of the wolfbats.

No one commented, though Koto gave a good natured elbow to Ryly's arm. A nudge that playfully returned. The group entered and settled in to watch the sport. Well they tried too, the blanent cheating was making everyone mad, even Ryly.

Gritting her teeth, even the normally calmer Rei couldn't hold still any longer. "I can't stand this! What are those refs watching? Not this joke!" Steamed completely, it took some will power not to blast air into the arena. Standing, she shrugged off her brother's hand and made her way out of the main arena. Passing a police officer on her way, she stormed out not listening to the question of the officer.

Haru followed after, apologizing for his sister, "So, She is trying to find the bathroom." Sliding out, he followed Rei to try and calm her. What she was planning, he had no clue but at least he had to be there to help.

A man flew past Haru, blown by a powerful gust of hair. In the palm of his hand was an odd glove that the water bender had never seen before. The buzz of electricity hit him with a sharp stab of unease. Turning quickly, he didn't bother with the man, more worried about his sister. Rei found herself surrounded on three sides by chi-blockers with those gloves menacing her at every turn. Haru had no water, not even a drink to bend, he felt helpless, but wasn't going to let that stop him. Rushing forward, he kicked an equalitist back, letting off the pressure to free Rei from the corner she was being backed into. Rei kicked off the wall using air bending to propel herself forward. She just passed the electric glove wearing chi blockers causing their gloves to connect and shock both.

Haru and Rei were not the only ones fighting, Amon's ambush was set the moment the farce of the games ended. All around them the police forces were going down. Song was out of her seat, one foot placed on the back of her seat as her fist lit up with flame. Li Nan was on the end seat and in the best position to start up the stairs after the attackers, her own hands alight.

Ryly tensed, surrounded by fire, but didn't show her unease otherwise. Koto, was not deterred, willing as the benders in her team to fight but she didn't want them to break off on their and called out, "Song, Li Nan, Ryly! We need to find Rei and Haru first. Lets regroup and take the ring back!" Between them and their goal was a glove wearing chi blocker. A prefect target for long bottled up rage in the firebenders.

Song attacked at the same time as Li Nan, having trained together the longest both wordlessly complemented each other's style. Li Nan sent fire low and fast, setting the ground on fire like a flaming carpet. Song jumped off the edge of the seat, kicking a jet of flame down on the chi blocker. Ryly tried to join in by kicking a human head size piece of ground at the chi blocker. Her timing was off and the place it stuck to the wall was just perfect for chi blocker to escape from the fire. He kicked the rock back sending it barreling, now on fire, towards the group. This unnerved Ryly even more, facing her fears on all sides. She kicked a large chunk of ground causing it to rise up.

Song misinterpreted the action, Leaping on top of the large wall of rock to shoot fire at the chi blocker in rapped punches. Wall was not meant to stay and its falling caught Song off guard, she had to do several back handsprings, nearly kicking Li Nan in the face in order to recover and put the necessary safe distance in order to attack again.

The wall fell and extinguished the flames on the ground, but thanks to the quick thinking of Li Nan, the chi blocker was tricked into backing right into the path of the wall. He wasn't killed but wouldn't be able to move without assistance.

There was no time for blame to be sent in any one way, instead Koto rushed forward, stepping on the man's head as she made her way into the hall. Song followed right after, almost tripping on the knocked out officer as she went. Li Nan followed second after, going around both fallen people. Taking up the rear, Ryly followed, shriving and shaking slightly as she went within inches of the flames. In the back of her head, she could hear screaming. It wasn't her own, but the ones that haunted her dreams since that night.

Koto's green eyes darted in every direction, unable to see Rei or Haru. They had to hold on and hold off until they could meet up. "Song, go high, keep the flames right above head level!" only together could they make this work and while she couldn't bend, Koto could come up with an idea or two. "Li Nan, send the fire low and slow, same direction." This would keep attackers at bay from that direction.

Song acted without question, perhaps it was trust, or just that idea was a good one. More comfortable with Li Nan's fighting style, both had their strengths and could complement one another. Li Nan like wises followed suggestion.

Ryly's unease was getting easier to see, and Koto addressed that, "Ryly, keep them at bay from that side!" In the middle, Koto had no idea what she was going to do. Not a bender yet, there was nothing she could add to this besides ideas. They were working so far but there was only a matter of time before the chi blockers broke through. Fire benders were at their weakest at night and this would drain her friends quickly.

Then she had an idea, what if they could turn Song and Li Nan into invincible rocks? In theory, Ryly could do the same thing Toph did and form rock armor allowing the fire benders to safely take the fight to the chi blockers, safe from both the chi and the electricity. Before she could speak, Haru and Rei came into view.

The siblings were backing up, Haru without water and Rei with defensive air bending not suited for attacking. Rei sent another tornado, but had left her back unprotected. Haru was preoccupied with another chi blocker and was unable to get to Rei in time. Ryly had come to their aid instead, kicking another bolder right at the chi blocker knocking him to the side. The groups were getting closer, soon they could join forces.

Haru gained an idea while looking at the sign for the men's bathroom. With the boost from the full moon, he pulled the water from the very pipes. The act wasn't as fast as he expected and left him blind to his back. Pulling the water around his fist, he missed the electric kali stick wielding Lieutenant. There was no time to warn either, Rei was busy pulling together another tornado with her back just as blind. They were backed against a window, clearly not expecting an attack from the repeller. The Lieutenant connected his kali sticks to the water Haru was wielding and the back of Rei's skull. The electric show was almost too much for Koto to watch. She wanted to look away, hide from the horror she was witnessing.

Haru's screams intertwined with Rei, forced out by the currents flowing through them both. The water fell as he was unable to even control his own body much less the water he was bending. The Lieutenant seemed content to keep going until he killed them both. Song was quicker, getting over her shock the fastest and she shot a ball of fire that caused the Lieutenant to release his attack in order to back off. Haru fell first. he hit his knees before crumpling to the floor. Smoke came from various parts of his body, the smoke from his head either from the electricity or Song's attack, neither was clear at that point. Next Rei finally fell, twitching as she landed on top of her brother in a heap.

The world seemed to move in slow motion for Koto, but Song and Li Nan had kept their wits the whole time, Li Nan took the side facing the Lieutenant as Song turned back to fend off attacks from the other side. Koto pulled her idea back and called to Ryly, "Ryly, Try to create a rock suit around Song, if you can get her, she can get him!" Out of the fire benders, Song was just a bit faster and any advantage would be vital if they were going to get to their fallen comrades.

Ryly nodded, deciding to give it a try. She wasn't sure she could, but this wasn't the time to question what was possible. Ryly called up the ground to start on Song's left foot. The control needed was more than Ryly had ever practiced. Not only was the inside too thick but the outside and back was clay thin. Song hadn't heard the plan, too focused on forcing as much fire as she could weakened by the night and the length of time the fight had gone on. She understandably freaked a little when her foot was swallowed, attempting to jump back, the thicker ground of her to combined with the odd angle her foot was captured forced her to fall one hundred and eighty degrees. In the fall, Song had not let go of her flame, sending a jet right to Ryly. Song hit the ground, her knee in a sick position and her ankle twisted awkwardly. She had no idea how badly she was hurt. There was no time to worry, or wonder whose screams were echoing.

Ryly reacted, there was no thinking, just pure instinct. She erected another rock wall to block the blast. Fire was forced both ways as s the rock split it. The earth bender had protected herself, but left Koto exposed to the fire. This caused the world to speed up and Koto dived forward, ramming her shoulder into Li Nan's back as the fire bender happened to be right in front of her.

The rock wall blocked the view of Ryly, but the sudden blue and white lightshow told an ominous story. Ryly's world turned colors, bright white from the electricity and unbelievable pain. Losing control of every muscle, she also lost control of the wall. Mercifully, a hunk of rock hit her right on the head ending her awareness of the pain. It also took the female chi bender down.

Song had not stopped fighting even if she couldn't move. Without her agility, she was no match for the five chi blockers who ran at her. While Li Nan was capable of making wider streams of fire, Song's specialty was hotter more concentrated flames. That was fine with one enemy, or being able to move around. Here, it did her no good.

Li Nan and Koto had recovered, even if Li Nan was still having trouble regaining her breath after Koto knocked it out of her. The two were not surrounded with their allies either down for the count or just down.

With no idea what to do anymore, Koto turned and ran at the chi blocker going to Song's left as she had the center pretty well protected. Li Nan could not turn and help, she had to fend off the threat on that side.

The Lieutenant ducked down and masked himself as he ran with the two armature chi blockers towards Li Nan. When the two dodged to the right, he dodged to the left and connected his kali stick to Li Nan's lower back, dropping her quicker but prolonging the agony. She was still able to burn his hand to the point he had to end his attack. That ended the blue and white lightshow in her head and allowed her to fall into darkness.

It would have been down to the two, but as Koto was able to punch out a chi blocker, the Lieutenant had the time to get close enough to her and took her out with a hard back hand followed by electricity to her side. Koto screamed, hers picking up where Li Nan's had ended.

Despite the pain, Song rolled to her side so she could face the adversary and shot out her ever weakening flames, this time not able to reach the distance needed to turn the creep into a crisp. This momentary distraction allowed a gloved foe to reach down and grab the back of Song's head. Once again the hall echoed with screams as the last of their resistance fell to cold darkness.

The chi blockers didn't stay, there was a whole 'nother fight in the ring as Amon's plans succeeded. Everyone failed, from the Avatar to the metalbenders down to their group.

Unsurprising, the next day there was word of three more suicides. The wolfbats went out by drowning, self immolation and a boulder. They went out with their elements, and with them no matter how loathsome they were, the support of the non benders who were not part of the revolution went with them. Amon may have thought he succeeded. But the horrors were not just haunting for benders, the deaths were also gripping the non benders as well.

#######################################################################

Did I mention I hated that episode? I wanted to fallow along but I think its time to remove most of the group from Republic city and way from this losing state so they can come back kicking butt!


	5. Phoenix's Song

Well, I still don't like Asami. (Mako and Korra all the way!) This episode did make it easy to make my first focus chapter. As it is a focus chapter several characters will not make an appearance so more time can be dedicated.

I thank everyone who reviewed and hope you like this chapter! Sorry, Pochee, the extra n in Li Na was just a mistype. The more I get a feel for the characters and the less I need to use the cheat sheets the less that will happen. Thanks everyone, I am very glad the last chapter was reviewed so highly ^.^

As normal, Song belongs to Kurono-angel who also was the fashion designer behind Song's lovely new attire. When I feel weird for making a deal of it in the chapter, I think back to when Bolin met Korra and how he assumed based on what she was wearing. Li Na belongs to Pochee. Ryly belongs to sillygoose. The abused Haru and Rei belong to Vnight

#############################################

"Will they let her out? Yesterday they said her injuries were very serious." Haru looked to Koto as the two made their way to the healer's center. After the attack many nonbenders and benders alike were severely injured so a center was created to heal as many as possible. The Avatar herself came out but started at the nonbenders so by the time anyone was able to attend to Song, they were too tired to do more than ease her pain and speed up recovery a little. They were all told they were fine except for her. Now two days later Koto returned to the house and asked him to go with her to 'break Song out'. Running his hands through his white hair, Haru was still a little surprised Koto asked him to come and not Ryly or Li Na. His sister was already back with the air benders helping to look after her teacher, so that made sense. Li Na had somewhere to go that day and Ryly still seemed a little unnerved to be too close to the fire benders. From how he heard it, she almost got toasted so that wasn't too much of a surprise. So yah, he just answered his own question. With that mental though, he let out a large sigh and dropped his hands to his sides.

Koto walked in stride with Haru, not originally from republic city, she took comfort in walking with someone who was even if she had a pretty good idea of where they were going. "Yep, the Avatar had something else to do but another healer was able to help Song. She won't be able to fight for a while or walk too easy but she'll mend better with us. Rest and taking it easy." With a laugh, Koto grinned and added, "I am about the only one that could make her do that, I can survive sitting on her if I have to." She and Song were close having known each other the longest, well except for the siblings. As much as they would tease one another, there was no one either would listen to more the other. Didn't mean they had to like it as she was sure would be the case.

Still, Koto was eager to get out of Republic City. She had to learn to become a bender fast, and become an expert fire bender with Song. If everyone could become experts, they could come back and put up a bigger fight. They could come back and beat Amon! Losing to him twice in the span of a few days sat well with none involved. Hearing the sigh from Haru, she turned to look at the waterbender, "What?" Was he just as frustrated as she was, or unhappy he was dragged along? There had be no argument when she asked him to come along just a little confusion.

The waterbender looked to Koto and gave a small smile, "Nothing, just answering my own questions." It was fun to see his response cause such an immediate reaction, Koto went from frowning to smiling in a matter of seconds. She shifted so much, very opposite to how he and his sister usually kept a cool face. This one was quick and very vocal in the body language department. As of yet he still wasn't convinced she was fire bender nor was he ready to completely peg her as water bender.

They arrive at the healer's center in short time. While Haru waited outside, Koto went in and twenty minutes later returned with a freshly irritated Song. The firebender glared at the door way behind her as she and Koto left together, Song having to lean on Koto for support. Her leg was mostly mended but it had been fractured with a dislocated knee and sprained ankle. While the fracture itself was healed, the sprain had not been serious enough to attend and her knee was still swollen so walking on her own was just too much discomfort. If the healer Song had been glaring at hadn't suggested it, she would be still walking on her own.

Looking forward, Song saw her other visitor, Haru. Giving him a smile, she waved instead of talking. She didn't trust her voice right now. The wave was returned, causing her to smile just a little bit more. "I wish you had come sooner, I didn't want to be in there at all." Being cooped up like that was just suffocating.

The trio continued walking back toward their temporary home. The pace was much slower due in part to the injured fire bender and to the throngs of people moving about. There were discussions all around them but all on the same subject, the anti-benders. Somewhere in the distance someone cried out about cabbages, seemed so out of place in the serious conversations. Puzzled, each took a turn looking at the others as if one of them knew what was going on. Sadly, no one did so they kept walking.

Or tried to, the injury to Song's leg lit up as if she had set it on fire herself due to the strain it just endured. While Song was moving forward, Koto had stopped dead in her tracks. If it weren't for the hiss Song made, Haru might have gotten more than a half a step ahead before realizing the ladies had stopped.

Brow furrowed, Song looked to Koto and asked angrily, "What was with the short stop? You could have warned me, ya know." While she grumbled, Song also scanned the crowed to try and see what had caused the sudden stop. Her dark green eyes narrowed as she spotted the trouble the same time the trouble spotted them.

An overweight male accompanied with another male and a woman spotted them. They were obviously Fire nation, the top knot with the flamed hair pieces set them out as upper class fire nation. The couple wore better robes then the overweight man, but not by much. The woman looked like remarkably like Song, if Song had eaten a lemon and had the worst day of her life. The man beside the woman looked just as sour but had the exact same shade of hair as Song. It was the woman who called out in an obnoxious high pitch tone that grated the nerves of even people passing by. "Song Rin-Li, WHERE have you been? You are coming home this instant. Bahn, go and get your betrothed." The overweight man lumbered towards them, a look about him that made even Koto shudder.

Koto had moved to try and put herself in front of Song, a move that Haru copied. Song herself was boiling, her parents had found her and still thought they could control her. What was worse was that they brought that awful Bahn with them and thought she was going to marry that lout? With her leg injured, she couldn't fight the way she was used to fighting. To have her agility cut was like cutting a bird's wings. "I am not going with you, and I will not marry him! Back off." Her teeth her gritted, she was angry enough to fight but knew in the rational part of her mind it wasn't a good idea. People could get caught in the crossfire, there was enough anti-bender sentiment that making it worse could prove to serve Amon. She was not a pawn to the mask wearing freak or her 'parents'!

Without meaning too, Haru stepped up to meet Bahn. Somewhere in his mind he had volunteered himself. Koto was no bender and he had never seen her fight, Song on the other hand was hurt so obviously it would be him defending his friends."You heard the lady, back off." They had to be fire benders, well he assumed they were.

Such an assumption was carried on both sides because Bahn gave a deep laugh, "A water bender? Really Song that is just an embarrassment. Why would you chose this weak peasant?" She was an embarrassment to her parents for her assumed choice, but he would fix her good. Just as soon as he burned her blue coat wearing pretty boy to a chrisp.

All at once the three responded. Haru retort, "I am not a weakling!" followed in perfect harmony with Song's "He is not a weakling!" Just seconds behind Haru and Song's head start, Koto chimed in, "He is not a weakling!" They were so spot on that Haru and Song finished their words at the same time with weakling ecoed behind as Koto caught up.

To make matters worse, Song was so angry that she was flushed making it appear she was blushing. The moment she and Haru locked eyes as the registered that they had said the same thing might just have been a real blush.

Koto grinned, thinking great minds thought alike, but her great mind had been working the whole time. Watching an earthbender walk out of a shop she got an idea. "Song, Haru. Let s give them a little steam." Her smile fell as they both looked at her confused. The planned was perfectly thought out in her own mind, but sadly they could not read minds.

Having known Koto long enough Song was pretty familiar with her thought process. Steam was heated up water, and that thought set off the light bulb. Looking to Haru she said, "Give me a sheet of ice, going towards him." She was asking him to trust her, and by extention Koto. They knew what they were doing, but it sounded like she was asking Haru to attack Bahn.

This he could happily do, the presumed fire bender had struck a nerve. A fire bender looking down of a water bender was just asking to find out why water was so powerful. Feeling confident, he pulled water out of a drink left on a table at the nearby restaurant and froze it as he flung it towards Bahn who now was shriking in a very undignified manner.

Song followed the ice with her own flame. The combination worked perfectly, a screen of steam sizzled and cloaked the immediate area proving a means to move. Koto pulled towards the right, causing Song to have to do a tender hop to try and avoid undue strain to her leg. Mercifully, Haru picked up what was going on and stepped up. He grabbed Song's other arm and placed it around his neck. He was able to prove added support of Song and the three were able to quickly move to right. It wasn't perfect, they made an odd slant with Koto leanding and Haru just trying to keep up and figure out where they were going. Poor Song was just in the middle. At least her leg could be held up to avoid any more abuse.

There was a ruckus behind them, that same shriek that would put a young girl to shame and that upper class voice yelling threats into the steam filled air. They didn't have a lot of time but Koto was the one with the idea. "To the left, that store." With her free hand she pointed to the clothing store to their left.

The store front was deep green with name 'Oma' in large letters in the front. Oma was a popular shopping location, owned by two earth benders which showed in their clothing selections. There were some blues and reds but mostly the color scheme were earth tones. When the door behind them shut, one of the owners appeared from the back room with a gentle smile. She was an older woman, dressed in a long brown dress with some gold trimming around the neck, capped sleeves and the bottom him. "How may I help you?" It seemed odd that they were in such a hurry, and with an injured friend no less. But a customer was a customer and would always be treated with resecpt. As such the lady bowed politely to them.

Song just gave Koto a look, "Waterbender, we are in the wrong store. What did you need so badly?" They should be getting more distance, to get somewhere that they could fight easier without harming anyone else.

Koto cackled, downright cackled. That caused the laugh from Haru and the smile from Song to fade quickly. Not getting the customary 'glare' was just foreboding. "Oh, Song, this isn't for me. You are getting a makeover!" Smiling, Koto pulled Song from Haru, who gave an effort but was a little to shocked and frankly scared. A bending fight he could beat, but had a sister and when it came to females and shopping, self preservation kicked in.

Song tried to give protests, "I don't need a makeover!" This was not only not the time, but she wasn't a fan of shopping as it was. Although thanks to Haru, she was on her own. What made it worse, was Koto's cackle turned into a ridiculous pout, much more effective than the glares she tried before. How this was happening to her and how Koto was making her feel a little guilty for resisting is beyond her. Regardless, she was in a back dressing room in due time. The one good thing was the rock seat allowed her to sit while she gave a small nervous smile.

Koto was having way too much fun, as evidence by her gleeful giggle as she went into to clothes, returning with several outfits including a skirt that made Song blush. "Koto! There is no way I am wearing that!" She'd put her foot down on that one. That skirt would flash everyone around her if she so much as kicked wrong.

Again, Koto gave a creepy smile, "Trust me, just try it. Please?" The 'ease' part of please was extended out until Song finally gave in. Had it been anyone besides Koto, they wouldn't have eyebrows. And that would have just been her first step in a very painful lesson about irritating a firebender. Closing the curtain, she grumbled, huffing out warm air so strongly that her laired bangs flew up.

Song had to admit, it would be harder for her parents to find her if she was dressed as an earth kingdom girl. So the idea was a good one, but she still resented being dragged along and forced into. Not unreasonable, Song started coming up with a mental list of ways to get Koto back for this as she took a look at what was brought to her. The skirt offered the best freedom as far as movements, if she didn't have a sense of modesty! However, the tights gave possibility.

After what seemed liked forever, Song looked out to dressing room and was treated to a sight. Koto had a goofy over sized green hat on her own head and she was trying to put a large brown leather bull deer hat on Haru's head. He already had several accessories tossed on courtesy of Koto. The hat he was fighting ended up on his head, only because he had seen Song and stopped dead in his tracks. She looked beautiful and different. It was off, seeing her in a green. The green shirt flattered her, but left her midsection peaking through. There were burn marks showing when she moved just right. The shirt appeared fitted as it didn't move too much following Song's movements without coming up. She had on the skirt, the poor water bender wasn't sure it was even proper to look at her but the black pants under them made it work.

Koto smiled, mission success, "Perfect. Well, almost. We'll fix the last part at home. What do you think, Haru?" Nudging the water bender, she congratulated herself for bring a male along. A guy's opinion was always nice to have.

Haru recovered from the surprise to state, "Looks like she'll be able to move around..comfortably." Even in a diverse cultural place as Republic city, it was still a little off to see someone he knew as a fire bender dress as a rather lovely earth bender.

The response was accepted, Song still worried what Koto had in store for her next. Until then, Song took her black scarf from around her neck and placed it over her hair, wrapping it up until only the scarf could be seen. She watched as Koto paid for the new cloths, taking a pair of black flat shoes in a bag. Koto dragged Haru, who just removed all the offending extra accessories, to meet up with Song so the two could help her home. Song watched her mother look into the store, give a disapproving look at her outfit and walk out. At a side profile, she was unrecognized by her mother who didn't bother to look to close. The disapproval made her smile and told her she had made a good choice.

When the coast was clear, Koto and Haru assisted Song in returning home. The house was empty, so Koto gave Haru leave to sit on the couch while she encouraged Song to follow her into the back room. An hour later, Koto returned from behind the door to grin. "My work is done!" By this point there was almost a crowd. Li Na and Ryly returned within ten minutes of each other and were talking with Haru. The two ladies gave her a puzzled expression. Ryly downright gasping as Song emerged.

In addition to the different outfit, Koto had colored her hair with black ink. The process left the gloves she was wearing stained completely black, as well as the towel used to protect Song's new clothing. The dye could only do so much, streaks of red were visible, especially in the right light. It appeared Song's hair had been cut until the firebender turned half way back into the back room to retrieve her scarf, this showed her long hair was now in a low pony tail braided neatly.

Ryly remarked, "She looks like she could be the rebellious daughter of an earth kingdom family." If it hadn't been because Haru had said as much, even Ryly would have had to do a double take. The look really did make Song look almost like a whole different person. Close inspection couldn't hide what was familiar. However, in a crowd, she'd have trouble pointing Song out.

##################################################################

It may not seem like much, but I hope the things I set up show. Not the exciting fight scenes, but a breather with a purpose.

This feels more tell and a lot less show. I will spend more time on my next chapter to try and balance that out better.


	6. Measure of Family

Alright, so there was no new episode for Avatar last week, thats one of the reasons I have not posted a new chapter that weekend. Instead, I decided to do my own filler stories in the same vein as Stories of Ba Sing Se following each of the other characters with Koto only mentioned in some of those. These are snap shots and are not in any particular order.

###########

This was their neighborhood and at the same time it wasn't. There wasn't just a time factor, though they had been gone for a while now. The whole place felt wrong. The houses were closed up and all the shutters shut. The twins look around, rattled by the silence. Amon had shaken up the bending world, and now they saw that their home had not been immune. It brought home that they had to follow through with the mission. Koto offered the best possibility, even though neither of them liked it much.

Rei walked to the right, glancing up at the gray home of a friend from her childhood. She pulled her light blue coat closer, clutching it with her tan finger closed tight. Her mid back length white bouncing with every step. Her light eyes were focused on another gray house. Each building looked the same and yet she knew exactly which was right one. No matter the time that past, she'd never forget that particular gray house.

Walking in perfect step, Rei's twin brother Haru moved to her left. His light eyes fell to the small pond to his left. He remembered learning basic water bending there. After he had learned as much as he could from his father, he began teaching basics to the neighbor water bender children. No one was out practicing. He couldn't blame their parents too much for being cautious. As he shifted in his dark blue coat, he raised a hand to run it through his spiky white hair. In frustration, he tugged at the strands. It served no purpose, but it was about all he could do at that moment. Everyone was afraid and at the moment, there was nothing they could do. Every time they tried in the past, they were beaten completely.

The door was almost no descript, but there were small marks to distinguish it. There was a snowflake panted on the right corner, and leaves in the wind along the rim of the top. The siblings looked at each other for a moment then Haru reached his hand up and knocked on the door.

There was a pause then the door opened. At first glance there was a fierce fire nation woman. Her amber eyes were piercing and her face in a firm set. She had her hair back the same traditional firebender style, though the she wore clothing of a lighter red and earthy browns to offset the impression. Her flaming fist, that didn't leave any room for interpretation. Still, the moment her eyes landed on the twins, she transformed in a blink of an eye. The flames were gone and her whole face lit up. The smile softened all of her features into the mother they knew and loved. "Rei, Haru! Thank the spirits you are unharmed!" Reaching forward, the fire bender pulled her arms around her adopted children and held them close to her.

Haru and Rei hugged their mother back, far beyond the 'don't hug me in public rebellion their peers might have shown. Truth be told, they were thinking the same about their parents. Their mother was safe so far, clearly had her bending intact. With the chi blockers getting bolder my the moment, they were honestly worried about their parents.

All fears were cast aside in a matter of moments, the deep voice of a rumbling wave called back behind the figure of their mother. "Haru, Rei, we are so glad you are home. Come in side, quickly." The pair, Han and Amaya were no cowards, but they had no intention of inviting trouble.

Once inside the sparse but well furnished house, Han gave his children a hug as well. He was a solid waterbender dressed in blues with a weathered but friendly face. "We are so glad you were not harmed. When the probending ring was attacked, your mother and I were sick with worry." It was hard enough when the two left home as they did, but the thought they might have been hurt was devastating.

Haru looked down at his shoe before admitting, "Rei and I put of a good fight, but we lost to the chi blockers there." Upon seeing the worried expressions of his parents, he raised his hands and waved then slightly, water flowing from the pouch in his side, lead by his free left hand as the right stayed up, "We are fine, don't worry. We met a group of friends, all but one are benders in their own right. We have a plan, of sorts." As he finished explaining, the water went back in the pouch without him so much as having to look at it.

Rei crossed her arms and stated, looking none too happy, "I don't like it, there is no reason I should have to stay behind." It was a conversation they had before and yes she understood the reason even if she didn't like it. Koto was right, the only one that could teach her air bending, the only master was here in Republic City. The water bending masters were outside near the poles. Haru could get better while she'd be on her own with the group. She was only barely able to admit the logic to herself. The hurt and her pride got in the way. The group were becoming her friends, she and her brother were welcomed into the close circle and did just about everything together. For Koto to just suggest leaving them behind stung worse then she expected. With everyone agreeing to the logic, even her own brother was silent on the issue. It hit her hard, she felt betrayed and forced out when just an hour earlier she was conspiring with Koto and Ryly on a little prank on Song. Thirty minutes later when that failed, she and the fire benders were teasing Koto on being a bad water bender. Even in her head she could still hear the laughter, even her own, but it followed with the plan to leave Republic city and herself behind.

Han and Amaya were equally confused and concerned. They had no idea what their children had been up to since they left. Han put a warm hand on Rei's shoulder, he asked, "What are you talking about?" He looked to Haru and added, "Where are you going by yourself that you'd leave your sister by herself?" They were always competitive but he couldn't understand why they would abandon each other. Haru had been taught better than that, so had Rei.

Haru looked to Rei and when she didn't answer right away, he jumped in. "I am not leaving because I want to. We meet a couple friends recently. An earth bender named Ryly, two fire benders named Song and Li Na and a non bender named Koto. The non bender, Koto, stood up to Amon during the rally a while back and wants to learn to become a bender. She and her group were attacked more than Rei and I. They decided that we needed to leave Republic City, as we are we are not strong enough to beat Amon and have to leave to grow." The plan was solid, but even he hated the idea of leaving his sister behind in the heart of the monster. She'd be as safe as she could be with the air benders, but that didn't make it any easier.

Amaya understood right away, and softly spoke while she reached out to touch her daughter's face, "You were told you had to stay behind because Tenzin is the only air bender left, the only master." She gave no judgment, as to if it were a good plan or not, just simply gave understanding.

Rei clenched her teeth a moment then let a breath go, "Yeah. I know Tenzin is the only master and that I can't get better on my own, but I still don't like it." It troubled her, to be abandoned by her friends and brother. No one suggested that they were emotionally abandoning her and their reasons were good when she forced herself to admit it. However, that doesn't mean she was happy about it.

This was a time for family, so rather than addressing it right away, Amaya walked into the kitchen and came out with the lunch she had been making. Calling her family to the well used dining room table. They sat and as they eat everyone said their peace. They were able to help Rei come to some peace about the issue, but it was still stormy in her emotions.

...

"We should go on a walk before we leave, get the lay of the city for when we return." Koto made the suggestion as she and Song just finished a long hour of fire bending practice. She had won points with her teacher and closest friend, by merit of the clothing change. While Song had been reluctant at first, everything worked well.

Almost, that braid was thick enough to almost be its own weapon. Koto found that out the hard way after being too close to Song for a kick.

Everyone else had left by this point, all on their own journey today. They had agreed yesterday to leave tonight. In addition to Amon being just too strong for them to defeat as they were, there were no strong masters here to teach them. Well Rei had Tenzin and the decision to suggest she stay behind was gut wrenching. Rei was her friend, she didn't want to have to say good bye. It wasn't forever and she was working as hard as she could to come up with any better idea. All the same, it was the only choice. In the end she made it, as hard as it was she was never shy about stepping up and making choices.

This choice wasn't as hard, a walk would do them good. Besides, it was a little thrill to see the positive reactions Song got from her look. Koto was proud of her fashion skills as it were. Of course, Song acted like nothing had changed, but Koto knew better. Even the water bender jabs had been cut back. Well, for half a day anyway.

Song wiped her face clean of dirt and sweat with a towel before she turned back to Koto and stated, "Good idea. We haven't been everywhere yet." Tossing the towel into the bin, Song readjusted her hair while she waited for Koto to get cleaned up. The braid was great, kept her hair out of her face much better than the ponytail, the bad part was when pieces came loose the process of fixing it was longer. With skillful fingers, Song used the technique Koto taught her to weave her ink black hair into a tight braid again. The red strands that still stood out reminded her of where she had come from.

As Song was staring at the strands of red that had not taken the ink, Koto had returned from washing her own face and caught the look. More than anyone else, she understood Song the best even if her own life did not mirror hers. She also was braver then a non fire bender should be. Walking up behind her friend, Koto put her hand on Song's shoulder. And as she trusted, her eyebrows were still intact!

Song stiffened momentarily, but relaxed at the familiar jeaster. "Alright, lets go." Smiling, Song stepped off first, opening the front door. She had intended to leave first, but with a laugh, Koto beat her to it and gave a playful curtsy. With a good natured growl, no malice behind it, Song shook her head and closed the door behind them.

The two walked side by side, no real goal in mind at the current time. As it seemed typical for them since coming to Republic city, a goal came to their attention. Screams of children, mocking voices and crying came from an ally two streets up. Song's sharp hearing picked up the commotion before Koto had. By merit of this, Song made it to the ally first. No slouch, Koto was right on her heels.

The scene before them was shocking to both females. There were five children, none could have been older than six or seven with the youngest look more like she was five. Of the five, there were three being picked on. Two boys and a young girl tried to defend themselves against two vicious young children. The little five year old was on the bully side, slinging insults as well as tossing rocks.

One of the three being bullied must have been an earth bender. The rocks were thrown at close range but never hit any of the three huddled together. The bullies took Chi blocker stances, imitating moves they had seen the adults using. The older child was a boy, he had a short bowl cut and tough green eyes. He taunted, "I am going to take your bending away!" As he laughed at the idea, the other children shook. The boy really didn't understand just how horrifying the idea was to the benders, unlike Song and Koto who knew all to well.

The young five year old was a little girl. The child would have been cute, her hair pulled up into two buns on the sides of her head held back by colorful blue ribbons that matched her baby doll dress. However, her little laugh and agreement, "Yeah, you'll lose your bending!" Placed her squarely in the ugly and horrible category far from cute.

None of the other children a were old enough to be decent benders and still they knew what it meant to take the bending away. It was a threat used by their parents to make them behave but only in the most dire of situations. It was one boogey man that could freeze any bender. The children being taunted didn't look particularly like one nation or the other. The suspected earth bender was a young boy at the top of the age range for the group. He had green eyes and brown hair with a lighter skin tone. Behind him were too girls, one with fire nation heritage and the other was a blue eyed light brown hair girl wearing all black.

The clothing choice for the girl was morbid, but in a way it made sense. If she could disguise her bending and nation of origin, her parents must have thought she'd be less of a target for Amon. Koto was stunned by it, how this could have happened was just unbearable.

It was Song who reacted first, stepping into the ally and making herself know by a large flame dancing angrily in her right hand and a loud "Hey!" This wasn't right, the nonbenders were playing with fire they didn't understand and inflicting nightmares on the other children that were uncalled for. She knew she would never bar-b-q the children, but the kids didn't know that.

They all screamed, the little girl losing all her bravado and cowering behind her brother. The eldest boy put up a front but his back was far too ridged to suggest anything but terror. With a trembling voice he managed to get out, "My dad will get you, he says benders can't do anything. He'll take your bending away!" The boy had mustered up the courage to point his finger at Song. However, as soon as Song took another step, he backed down and gulped.

The bending group didn't look relieved, they were just as scared as the nonbenders. They were afraid that this display would be trouble, just like their parents warned them not to show their bending for it would bring the Chi blockers. The youngest of that group, the dressed in black girl looked everywhere above her. She was shaking like a leaf as she looked around franticly to shot the Chi blockers she knew would be coming any minute now.

Song put out the flame, keeping her intimidating look in the children's eyes as she placed a hand on her hip and wore an expression of deep disappointment. "Do you kids have any idea what you are doing? You know that the idea of taking away the bending scares them yet you wield it. It is no better than the flame I just used." Her point was made, but not completely believed. The young girl looked to the benders from the safety of her brother's shadow. Her eyes watered and she began to cry. At her age, she was soft enough to care that she had done that to someone. The idea of the terror or why it occurred she couldn't understand, but she did understand the terror she felt.

The boy fell back on a rant he heard his whole life, "Benders and nonbenders can't get along, we will rule!" Those were big words, big promises, fed to him by the elders he respected.

Koto stepped forward, taking her place at Song's side. "I am not a bender, Song is the closet person to me and I treasure her as well as her bending. You need to stop talking about things you don't understand. How would you like it if something that made you, you was taken away?" Apparently the brain washing had gone deep, the boy honestly looked like he never considered it, like the idea of benders and nonbenders getting along was strange.

Song followed up, "Benders and nonbenders have gotten along since benders and non benders existed. Bullies exist in both. You two were using a threat of grave injury to bully those children. It is a power just as real and harmful as any bender's abilities." Firebenders had been the evil doers in many stories of benders doing harm. She had never heard of an earth bender crushing a house on a family. It may have happened but everything vilified firebenders. She stood against that principle. Not all firebenders were villains, using their power to harm.

The kids being bullied nodded fiercely, they agreed. To them, taking away bending was as real a threat as a flame, ice or rock. It was as real a power, if given a name it might as well be fear bending.

The non bending boy looked to the kids he had been terrorizing and seemed to understand he had used a weapon he had no right to wield. He didn't move, but his shoulders slumped. The hate and fear he had been raised on had just been challenged. The beliefs were not his own, he just adopted them from his parents. That was what made him so conflicted, with nothing of his own to stand on, he was confused. A bender and non bender stood together, lecturing them all.

"You'll lose much more then friends going down the path you are. Hate and fear can consume you just the same as any element." By this point, Song had crouched down to the eldest boy's level. She kept her eyes right on him, though he often looked to either side unable to hold her gaze for long. "What to you mean I'll lose anything?" His father made it sound like non benders were gaining. They were gaining power and their place as dominate. What could he lose? Granted, looking at the benders, he missed his friend. Before this all happened, he and Ponyo, the older boy of the benders were pretty close. It was when Ponyo showed his first signs of being a firebender that his parents suddenly shunned the boy. And in following his parent's reaction, he had as well. Ponyo didn't understand and truth be told, he didn't either.

Song stood up and moved back a little bit. With a solid circle fist motion, she made a flaming circle then with a sharp forearm sweep, one up to the right and the other down to left, the circle vanished. This time it seemed to impress the kids as Song was no longer seen as a harmful threat.

Koto got the idea and stepped up now, following Song's lead. She copied Song's action down to the very angle of the movements. The kids were confused when the action created nothing. They didn't understand why Koto had even done it when nothing came of it. "Benders are able to do outwardly, what we can all do inwardly. Bending is more than just using elements, its about using your energy to create something good. Come on, follow us and you will understand."

By us, it was meant Song. Every movement Song made, Koto was a move behind. She trained with the fire bender long enough that she knew the kata's and was able to match the previous movement while knowing what was coming as Song did the next.

The boy, Ponyo, followed more eagerly, clearly familiar with this basic beginners bending. The bender children spread out, trained in the discipline of control practice that they just moved into place and followed.

The non benders took longer, but the young girl moved finally. She saw the beauty in the firebender style and tried to copy. It took two moves and she fell flat on her butt. Before the oldest boy could respond, the young earth bender in black reached out. Even though she had been cowering to the little girl not ten minutes before, she was still willing to help.

Both girls stared at each other for a few moments before the nonbender took the offered hand and was lifted up. None of the benders laughed at her and even helped her with her stances. The boy didn't hold out any longer, he took a place next to Ponyo and followed the stances with his help. Koba, the non bender boy, and Ponyo were finally doing something together for the first time in too long.

Song was right, the kids understood now, through working together, it sunk in on what they tried to destroy and made them all realize how stupid this was. They were just a few children, but Song had fostered a balance and won a future battle that no longer had to be fought. Hate grows on either side and will force more fighting.

#############################################################

There will be more chapters today with the other members of the group by evening and a reaction to this episode together.


	7. Saying goodbye to the past

Sorry for the delay, unexpected internet issues came up. Here is my last filler chapter. I am delighted by my reviews, keep them up!

#########################################################

She was leaving soon, Ryly almost didn't believe it. Republic city was the only home she had ever known and the world outside of Republic city was a concept she never expected to explore. Koto was right, they had to leave. As it was their fights had been complete losses. Still to be traveling with two fire benders was terrifying. After the battle at the probending dome, she started having her nightmares again. This time, instead of that man's face, she saw Song's. As a person, she liked Song and Li Na but when the fire started, it sent chills down her spine.

There was a very good reason for that. Walking down the quite dusty streets, that reason consumed her mind as it had consumed her life. Most of Republic city was dirty, but where she was going, that was taken to a whole 'nother level. From the tall metal buildings brick started taking over. The rows of run down houses pushed together form a blur of dark brown uniformity. It almost seemed like someone mandated every other shutter sit off the top hinged.

One thing helped her smile, there was a game of some child's invention lined in chalk on the side walk. Even under the circumstances, kids can still find a way to have fun. Even the cheerful drawing couldn't fully clear up the rest of the neighborhood. This wasn't even the end of her walk. Though, ironically, when she was growing up it was the end. As a small child, this was all she knew of Republic city, just the row houses with the back drop of metal building she always wanted to see in person. Turns out they are not that special.

As she kept walking, the buildings spaced out and finally the road outside of Republic city cleared to a rough rocky road. That wasn't where she was going, but it was hard to tear her eyes from it. To her right was the home of her happy memories and her nightmares. With a deep inhale from her noses, she let out the air from her mouth and turned. It looked just like she remembered it. No one had tried to clean up the ruminates of a happy family.

The house was a ruin, the roof completely burned away and the of the walls collapsed outward in piles. The walls were broken and charred. Remnants of the fireplace still stood though they were badly scorched. Nothing to the finger paints and colorful drawings remained on what was once the very heart of the home. The front door was gone as well and yet she still stopped at the threshold. Looking down, she saw two tiny handprints, her own and her baby brother's. Her mother was a master of subtle bending, like softening the earth enough for a small child to leave her mark. Kneeling, she touched the imprint, and as she stood the lined palm filled with water. There was no rain, Ryly just couldn't contain the rebellious tear. Rubbing her eye, Ryly pushed forward and walked into the house.

For a moment, she could see the home for how it was from her last memory of the world the way it was supposed to be. She could see her father sitting on the old warn blue chair. He had short spiky hair and a ready smile at all times. In the kitchen, she could see her mother, long dark hair held back by a dark green ribbon. Her mother's face was so gentle with soft brown eyes and a gentle smile. That smile was always slightly turned, if there was ever a conspirator it was her mother. Any prank, she could depend on her mother to help her. Usually it was her father that was the target.

She stepped forward, but was stopped by a dying squeak, under her feet was an old half burnt and mostly moldy doll. It was an earth bender prince squeak toy for her brother. That innocent toy shattered her memories of the good times. As her eye fell on the earthen tent against the only standing complete wall, the back of the house, she remembered how that go there.

That night her father had come home less cheerful, though he had pulled out a smile when she started getting worried. He told her mother to get her brother, that they would eat outside. Although she couldn't remember the details too clearly, she did remember the growing anxiety she felt that night. Her mother had gotten her brother but they never made it outside.

Voices from the beyond the front of the house grabbed her attention. There was hardly anyone out in their area near dark, why would there be such a group tonight? It seemed to worry her parents too, they told her to go out back. Her father stood closet to the front door and her mother started to follow holding her baby brother closely. There was sudden sound of broken class and a soft roar. Turning, the young Ryly saw flames shoot in from both front windows and her father already on fire. The fire didn't just stop, streams of it were forced in from what seemed like everywhere at once.

Ryly could feel the heat and choking smoke now just as clearly as she could back then. The panic caused her to throw up the rock shield. This time, she noticed a few things, there was a large indent in the ground under what was left of her hiding place. That she didn't remember making. There was also a different shape to the rock covering a hole in the rock shield that she didn't remember filling.

Walking backwards, she fell right out of the house and into a dried, weed filled patch of land. Looking down, Ryly could make out where the plants were supposed to be. One, a plant her mother had called a weed, a yellow flower with a bright red center, still remained but everything else was brown and rotted. Hours had been spent out here in this garden, it was one of her favorite things to do with her mother.

A firebender took away everything, similar to the story Amon told at the rally. Her family had the power to protect themselves, yet were unable. Thanks to her reflexes, she was able to survive. Even in the crimson horror, she didn't hate fire benders, Song and Li Na were her friends. It would take time to get over the trauma, but she had a strong father and a loving mother to support her. In addition, she had an unexpected but strong group of friends. Unlike Amon, she would not allow the firebenders the power to destroy her as well.

Standing up, the young earthbender dried her eyes, stubbornly refusing to allow the nightmare to still have power over her. Stepping out of the garden, she brushed off her clothing and looked down at the ruined earth. Concentrating, she tried to remember how her mother taught her to earth bend, how to be subtle.

Moving her hands with strong movements, she moved the earth and stired the soil. Calling it up, the effort to clear the guard took moments instead of an hour. Satistied the now black ground was cleared of the death she left. Walking down, back into the bustling city, she didn't look at the people around her. She was on a mission. The world kept moving for them, they didn't know the three people who were murdered, but she did and she was going to do something.

There was a store, Birds of Paradise, that set a good twenty minute walk from her old home. The walk was worth it, a very nice if not completely nutty woman that worked there helped her pick out seven plants that would do alright without constant care. After hearing the story, the woman didn't charge Ryly a cent. Instead, she offered to go and water them for her. Slightly uncomfortable, Ryly reluctantly agreed. She was so used to people betraying her, kindness was still rare. Though thanks to Koto and her firends, she was a little more accepting of it. That in of itself make her even more uncomfortable.

Still the mission was accomplished, she left with a wave and a thank you. As she walked away the woman who owned the store called out, "Don't forget to talk to them, especially Charlie, he gets scared easy!" Right, talk to plants, that woman was nutty. Though, she had to admit, her mother used to sing to the plants as she tended the garden.

Reaching what was once her home, she bypassed the house and walked to the garden. Kneeling, it was a struggle still to hold back her tears as she dug using bending or her hands when her control was not enough to ensure that no added damage occurred.

The flowers she had chosen all had meaning, the flame rose gave off an illusion of being on fire when it bloomed. Fire destroyed her home, but fire was not the enemy. Its a concept the flower lady gave her, one she wasn't sure she believed completely. The pain was intense, but strangely, planting the plant did seem to help.

The next was a banana pepper plant her father loved so much. The colors were always stunning and they tasted great. Her mother used to get mad because he come out here and eat them off the plant before she could use them in dinner. The memory caused her to laugh a little. Following that she planted a carnation plant, her mother's favorite. When the plant was in bloom, the smell would be everywhere in the house. There is nothing like waking up to carnations, and pancakes. For the first time in a long time, she remembered the sound of her mother's voice.

The last plant was a lilly, one with bright colors and large petals. She didn't know exactly what it was supposed to be, but the flower lady insisted it was perfect. Color, the lady had said, color would bring peace and happiness. Right now there was no color, but there would be.

Standing up, Ryly took a deep breath, "Rest well, Mother, Father, little bug." It wasn't exactly the most flattering thing, but she used to call her little brother, little bug. Bug was easier to say then brother and at times he was a pest. But he loved her, and there was never any doubt she loved him. Sun showed through the clouds on her, and as she looked towards it, this place lost its hold on her. Maybe, her nightmares would slow. Bringing life back to her childhood home felt like it would bring peace to her family. Now she had to make her parents proud, she had to learn to be stronger so she could keep her friends safe. No more losing those close to her. She had the power.

As she walked away, she wondered about the changes to the earthen shield. She didn't remember having the state of mind to create a hole, or how she managed to find air. Had she been able to do that on her own? Or, the thought hit her, had her mother ensured she'd survive? Maybe she would never know, but the thought did bring more questions. She was ready to move on, learn and maybe one day she'd understand the answer to that question.

It was almost like her mother was teaching her again. As she spent the day in the past, she remembered how her mother used her earth bending. She'd forgotten it wasn't just strength but that there was more that could be done with earth.

...

For the first time since she had joined up with Koto and the group, Li Na was alone. The plan had been made, they were leaving shortly to train outside of the dangers of Republic city. She was not from the city like three members of the group, but wasn't eager to leave like Song and Koto. Even for the short time she was here, there were things that would be hard to leave. It wasn't even running from the fight that got her, the logic was sound even if she wasn't entirely in the admitting mood. So, she excused herself and walked into the city.

Most of the shops were a blur, crammed together with goods everywhere. In this part, the clothing district, nothing caught her fancy. She just walked at a steady pace, looking one way or another at the clothing surrounding her. Some places, like an earth kingdom clothing shop, specialized in the traditional colors and styles of their kingdoms. The earth shop had clothing displayed that was similar to Song's, she wondered for a moment if it was the same shop. The curiosity wasn't enough for her to stop. Though the next shop, New Wave, caused her to lose interest in that side of the street. Two half crazy water tribe members bought the shop a month after she had gotten to Republic city, the bright pink clothing with wave designs may be a hit with some, but to her it was obnoxious. Shaking her head, she picked up her pace. Given the time of day, she was almost late.

A quieter section right outside the heart of Republic city held a true hidden gem. As she got closer the smell of fresh dumplings confirmed her direction and her sense of time. Opening the door, Li Na walked into the empty shop. She came at just the right time, before the lunch crowd poured in. The sound of the door opening caught the attention of the owners. Just as she sat down on a stool in front of the food counters, an older woman walked up from the curtained back room. The woman smiled warmly and greeted the young fire bender, "Li Na, welcome child, we haven't seen in and some time. You haven't found another dumpling shop have you?" The woman crossed her arms, perhaps hiding worry under a facade of being perturbed.

Li Na laughed and waved her hands in front of her, palms out in defense, "No, ma'am, there is no better dumpling shop in all the world. I just met some friends and have been busy with them." She smiled brightly, completely relaxed in the little shop.

From the backroom another well known voice filters out like soft gravel, "Is that Li Na I hear?" The old man appeared with a plate in his hand. One that plate were the best meat dumplings Li Na had ever known. In addition, there was a dipping sauce original to the shop, developed by the owners themselves. Just seeing it caused La Na's mouth to water and had her eyes focused.

The old man laughed, a rough sound with warmth to it. He placed the plate in front of her as his wife offered her a pair of chopsticks. "On the house, for our favorite customer." That was all that needed to be said. Li Na attacked the dumplings, eating at a slower but more persistent pace. She could have polished off the ten large dumplings in a few minutes, but took her time to savior each. It may be a very long time before she has anything like this again. For all she knew, coming back may find the store destroyed.

Not that it would stop the couple. Beyond just being the cutest couple she knew, they were also the strongest. The tragedies that met the two were enough to bring her to tears. And when that happened, the old woman would always put an arm on her shoulder and smile asking why she was upset. That they were not, they had each other and that was what counted. From losing their home, to losing one shop in Ba Sing Se, they had lost everything more times then she could count. They even lost their two children, one at a few days old and the other at the age of ten. And still, they were able to smile.

There was a strength in them, no matter what they always had each other. Even in the beginning, the old woman had told her that her parents and his didn't get along and were against them falling in love. This story was told to her when she first came to the city. They had asked her where she was headed and she had told them a snippet of her past, guarded still. The old woman told her that when she was young, her family owned a goatpig farm, they had seven goatpigs. The old woman made it sound like that was a ton. Probably was to her family but at the time it was hard for Li Na to understand. Her family's wealth was measured a completely different way.

A generation before the couple's, a member of the old man's family had stolen two goatpigs from the old woman's family. Since that theft, the families had been at war. The idea that two of their children would love each other was abhorrent. That didn't stop them. Giving up everything they had ever known, the two ran away just months after declaring how they felt.

They didn't say good bye and they took nothing but the clothing on their backs. Being so young, they said looking back it was a foolish thing to do. However, they were committed to each other and made the journey. Times were hard, there were even days when they couldn't find food and had to starve. Even when there was food, there was often not enough to feed them both. The old man was crafty and managed to give her the larger portion, usually without her knowing about it. When that was brought up, it was the first time she had ever seen the old woman glare at her loving husband.

Things were hard, the old woman even confessed there were times she didn't like her husband much. No matter what, they stuck together. Even though they had lost a lot, both said they were blessed. Just thinking about it caused her to pause in chewing her last dumpling. They were her inspiration, but she couldn't decide if she was inspired to leave, or to stay.

Even with age dulled eyes, the old lady could see Li Na was troubled. Pulling up a seat from her side of the counter she asked, "What is on your mind, child?" The question snapped Li Na out of her thoughts and she swallowed the last of the hot dumplings.

Clearing her thoat completely, she started to explain, "My friends, one of them is a non bender, its her dream to become a bender and I want to help her. She thinks we should leave, that she won't be able to learn here and that the benders won't get stronger here." Things wouldn't be so bad if the idea didn't make so much sense. There were no masters of the elements here that could teach them. If they were masters they were working and had no time for the young benders.

The old lady looked serious as she thoughtfully listened to the problem. "You sound like you don't want to leave, but that you want to help your friend. Leaving everyone behind can be hard. One way or another you'll be doing just that." If she left, she'd be leaving the friends, and someone very important behind. If she didn't leave, she'd still be leaving the group of friends behind and going back on her promise to help Koto.

The lady put two fingers under Li Na's chink and coaxed it up so they were looking eye to eye. "Don't think about what you may be leaving behind, think of what you want to take with you. When you make up your mind, follow it no matter what. You'll be right where you need to be if you do that." The advice was steady, and words the old couple had followed themselves without wavering. They made her feel a little better, but there was still someone she had to see.

"Thank you for the meal," Li Na gave a traditional fire bender bow, one thumb pressed against the palm of her other hand held vertically followed by a slight bend at the waist. "I'll think about what you said and I will be back." Waving she walked out of the door as a crowd started to pour in. Where she was going, a crowd like this might give her pause.

Though, since the rally and deaths of the leader of the Triple Threat Triad and a few of their members, the Triad had been quite. Their numbers were growing, from what she had heard, but they were not as active as they had been. Benders were looking for protection, same as non benders being drawn to the chi blockers. There were less signs of the Triad, but she knew she was in the right place. Somewhere in this industrial slum was a man she had not seen in too long. It seemed everywhere in this city there was dirt, steel buildings and decay, at least here there was one bright spot from her past she wasn't ready to let go of.

A man met her when she got too close, he was a tough looking male covered in muscles and scars. He lifted a rock from the ground with earth bending and held it suspended over his left hand and stared her down. It took far longer then it probably should have for her to understand what he wanted. She had seen a few benders do this, more every day. They greet each other by showing their element. At first she couldn't understand why they would do that, but then she saw a memorial on a wall to the leader of the Triad. He had killed himself after his bending had been taken away. Without the meaning verbalized, she had to put it together herself. He was looking to see if she was a bender, therefore a friend, or a non bender. Lifting her left hand, a flame shot up and danced with her bending.

The man dropped his rock, she was right and that was what he wanted. Before he could say anything someone called out behind her, "Li Na, you are alright!" Moving to the left of the muscle bound man was one that would look more intimidating if she didn't know him. Jiho was her closet friend, as much a brother as he was a companion. They had been together for over five years. While she had a relatively cushy lifestyle, compared to the street rat orphan anyway, Jiho was her lifeline at first. He had to show her how to survive. Although he teased her often in the beginning, it had been years since he called her a kitten as he used to all the time. She toughened up and he never let her down. They had been inseparable. That was until he joined the Triad, by the looks of it he had changed a lot.

Jiho let his light brown hair grow out, it was now tied up in the back with a few bits of bangs to fall to the side of his head. He had one long scar from the left side of his lip all the way to his brow line. There were a few burn marks and the Triad tattoo branded on his bare right pectoral. He had just that part bared, otherwise he wore severe leather as a shirt and pants with spiked boots and metal along his joints. Dirt caked onto parts of his face. Unlike the charming street child he was, this dirt looked ominous, like there might have been blood mixed in, not his own.

It was only when he smiled, that the darkness around him showed any light. "Benders are flooding in, scared and looking for protection, you'd be welcomed if you decided to join up." His words were a little flat, like he wasn't willing to commit to them completely. He didn't know why she was there and didn't want assume one way or another. At least she still had her bending and she looked just like she had when they arrived, untouched by the filth of the city.

Li Na was even more unsure of herself at that moment then she had been before. Jiho was closer to her then her new friends, in her mind she was going back and forth between staying and leaving. Seeing how Jiho looked, she was torn. Leaving him in this lifestyle seemed a death sentence, just like leaving the city would make her unable to protect him. In that, the issue was she was nowhere near strong enough to help him. " I am not sure, Jiho. I made friends at the anti-bender rally. We were talking about leaving to become stronger." Her words trailed off, his reaction was gut-wrenching. When she mentioned the rally, he jerked. It was a fresh wound for him. She didn't know any of the Triad that had been used to show what Amon could do. He had, there was no way he couldn't have.

Jiho's eyes were harder, his fists clenched, "You hang out with dangerous friends." For a moment, he couldn't decided if she had betrayed him. The thought flitted out, there was nothing she could do. He knew that, if she had showed her bending, she wouldn't have stood a chance. The Leader was the best there was, he was a lightening bender and the strongest of the organization. As much as he loved Li Na, he was under no illusion she was of the Leader's abilities. Her idea had merit, "There is no one in this diseased city that can teach you, not anymore." the Leader was a bad man, but he was good to his people, quick to see potential.

Li Na was shocked, almost visibility but she held herself together. She didn't expect him to agree as he had. "There is none here that strong?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she wondered who said them. So consumed with worry for Jiho, she had actually broached the subject of staying here and fighting by his side.

Jiho thought about the things he had done, the family he had killed. He wanted to protect her as much as she wanted to protect her. "You wouldn't survive here, Kitten." Around him was violence, fear and depravity.

In ten minutes since she had entered the Triad territory she wanted to leave. He used her old nickname, one that had been used to describe her as soft before. But to the Triad, she supposed she was. She had seen them shake down business for 'protection'. Even the dumpling shop she adored so much, had Jiho been one of the ones involved? She loved him, but did she know him anymore?

Jiho stepped closer to Li Na and pulled her into a hug, his hard clothing making the familiar and comforting gesture uncomfortable. "This is no life for you. You need to leave with your friends. This world is too twisted for us to be friends anymore." It sounded too much like a permanent good bye.

That broke through a few tears. "Only for right now. I will come back stronger, Amon will fall and I will pull you out of here." That was a threat, at threat to everything that had taken away what peace she had found in an otherwise chaotic life. It was also a threat to him, she'd burn the darkness away and help bring balance back to this place. No one in her group was the Avatar, but that didn't mean they didn't have their own powers.

Jiho laughed, his whole body shook as he laughed. Pulling back a little bit from the hug, he shined through with a bright, boyish smile that used to be irritatingly plastered on his face at all times. It was true though, and the first time he had laughed in a very long time. "I will hold out for you, Kitten. Go back to war." He ruffled her hair, disheveling it as he had been burned for doing in the past.

Li Na glared at him, but lost the glare in all of five minutes. This, she thought, was what Koto thought she looked like. And that caused her to laugh just as hard as Jiho. How was that he went from making her feel a dozen different things and walk away happy? He was right, she agreed on that. Stepping back she brought a flame into her right hand and called back, "You better stay well. Good bye, Jiho, for now." Waving, she took off.

It did feel better, to leave that dark place. By the time she made it back to her makeshift home, there was no one there but Koto. That was odd, usually Song was always by her. They were as much twins as Li Na had ever seen. Still there was something on her mind. Smiling she called out to Koto, "Hairbender, I need your help." Unlike the water bender jabs, Koto just looked supremely confused.

After blinking a few seconds, likely trying to decide if she should be offended or not, Koto smiled and jumped up, "Alright, follow me!" Darting, she was already behind the curtain. In there, the normally full room was empty, everything cleared out for the their trip. There was still a stool and the scissors were pulled out of the first aid bag.

Glancing at the bag Li Na couldn't help but say, "You, you need to go ahead and be a waterbender, you'd be more effective at healing." And there was the glare, ah, Li Na just chuckled. What would be a day with Koto if there was not a 'scary' glare thrown out?

Koto opened and closed the scissors ominously, "You know, I am the one cutting your hair, are you sure that was a smart comment to make?" There was no time to let Li Na worry too much, Koto went to work and moving would only make it worse.

In the end, Koto couldn't be that cruel to Li Na, but that didn't mean she didn't picture all the horrible haircuts she could have given. Instead, she cut the fire bender's hair to a chin length bob. Li Na had some wave to her hair, so the cut took the weight off allowing the hair to curl naturally. It was a cute cut and worked well with firebending. Less chance of her own hair getting caught on fire. "Not bad, waterbender." At that 'insult', Li Na darted from the bath room, as Koto brought the scissors out again as a weapon. On second thought, it was probably a very good thing Koto couldn't bend yet, even water can be painful. And a convenient Song appeared, best human shield of them all.

#########################################################

There we go, the fillers are completed! Not too bad, if I do say so myself. Each section was written at a different time so if someone got more time then another, it was not intentional. I have had 96 hits and 44 visitors. I know thats not all my oc creators. Thats pretty cool, shows me people like my story, or are at least willing to give it a read. Thank you, silent viewers, for viewing. You are welcomed to review as well, I have cookies!


End file.
